Because of him
by PauleenAnne
Summary: Because of him we met each other. Because of him we changed. Because of him we came to love each other. It's all because of Gene...Read and review readers! COMPLETE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 part I

**Because of him**

**Chapter 1 - Because of Gene**

One thing I only know is that never trust anyone but yourself.

I never did trusted anyone since he died, the one who saved me from my misery. All I knew was that he got hit by a car whose driver is drunk, I didn't even saw his body. The last time I saw him was when I was 15. I was just 8 when my parents died but he came and treated me as a sister, I always trusted him. Whenever he goes out of the apartment I would tell him to be careful and of course he says that he'll be careful but now he's dead!

Eugene Davis was already dead. I have his apartment now and some of his possessions but I didn't even bother to look up his files and documents for that is not my own. I go to school regularly and I isolate myself from others, as I said never trust except for the two girls I always trusted. I do like to share some ghost stories with them at night.

I have high grades but in social activities, I do not participate not even once. I always write the things I want to express in my diary, It was from Eugene and for short Gene. It was covered with blue and green and in the first page was our picture together in the most beautiful flower field Gene had shown me.

A silent tear fell down my cheeks, I really missed him. Its been 2 years since he died, now I'm 17 and its almost his birthday.

* * *

Its been about 2 years of finding your body but still we had no luck on finding it. I just wanted you to pass on peacefully, I only showed little emotion when you were alive and now I never shown any emotion except for being as cold and I only showed everyone even mother and father a neutral but mostly cold expression on my face.

Now I always wore black not like when you were still here, annoying me to no end but sometimes I enjoyed your annoying face brother. I left England and gone to Japan to find you with Lin, well I wouldn't like to bring Lin with me but mother said that it was just for protection and guidance.

I disguised into Kazuya Shibuya and placed a Psychic Research here in Japan. My idea was to find your body while I'm on case, I saw what you've undergo and I must find this person named Mai Taniyama that you helped.

I'm on a case right now on a school. In the old building just at the back of the school was said to be haunted because many tried to demolish that building but they say that some kind of force was there and when some of the people came in, they suddenly scream then ran outside.

I walked towards a random room even though it was night, I heard some voices and saw some light coming from that room. When I opened it, I saw three girls. One looked scared, the other looked like she had seen a ghost and the other was holding a flashlight and had a grin on her face- wait, she looks familiar. Then it hit me, she was the girl I saw from Gene's point of view when I used my PK. She has to be Mai Taniyama.

So I called out on the three but I first faked a cough (Ahem...) "Excuse me but can I interview you three about the old school building?"

They were startled because of my sudden appearance. The two other friends of Taniyama-san was surely as red as a tomato. It's because of my good looks, I smirked at the thought. " Oh.. But first who might you be! You're a ghost right! You are!" Taniyama-san raised her voice that time but why? why does she think I'm a ghost?

" I really am not a ghost, and also I'm Kazuya Shibuya the boss of Shibuya Psychic Research and I am here to investigate the old school building."

* * *

"Mai, calm down" I heard my friend Tomoyo (Okay, I forgot their names so I made one!) as I said what I shouldn't have said. "I'm so sorry Shibuya-san! I'm so sorry" I quickly apologized then bowed and left the room and ran straight forward, not knowing where it leads me. Tears stung my eyes, I shouldn't have said that, but he was like a copy of him. No, no, no, I think he has a twin named... Oh was it Oliver?

But he said his name was Kazuya Shibuya!

Maybe he is his ghost! but his birthday would be tomorrow!

I stopped, looking at the ground and panted hard. When I looked up, I was in front of the old school building. By just looking at the building, it gave me goose bumps.

"Taniyama- san! wait a minute!" I heard a distant but clear voice and I know where it came. Yes, It came from Shibuya- san, I looked back at the school building then to Shibuya-san. I really want to get away from him! So I ran towards the old school building's entrance but...

* * *

**But what? I just am really inspired with the thoughts in my head that has been stuck for about 6 days! It was all because of a certain someone that I know but I think he doesn't even notice me. Anyway I think I have an Idea on the next chapter... **

**I'm working on it now! Review!**

**-PauleenAnne**


	2. Chapter 1 part II

**Because of him**

**Chapter 1 part II - Because of Gene**

_Previously: I really want to get away from him! So I ran towards the old school building's entrance but..._

A Black cat came by and I stumbled to the ground_._ Shibuya-san caught up with a smirk plastered on his face. "If I were you I turned to left, There's a way there and more safe." I dusted off my skirt and looked at him, " Well sorry for not being you!"

I turned to grab the doorknob and prove to him that there is no ghost here and for him to leave. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" I could feel my patience shortening out, I just want to scream at this guy!

"As I said, I. Am. !" I opened the door and...

CRACK!

"Oww" I stumbled to the floor because of a thing. I looked down and saw a broken camera, wait! Why is a camera even here? Unless...

"You have to pay for that" I heard him say just at the back. I stood and looked at him, he crossed his arms and still, a smirk on his irritating face! Well not like you Gene, but he's so mean! "Did you heard me? I said you have to pay for that" I did heard him! I just don't have enough money to pay for that and there's no way I'm going to go take some of Gene's money! No way!

"I don't have time for this, and it is not my fault. It's your fault putting the camera on the doorstep. Anyway, Goodbye and Goodnight." Ha! how about that Mr. Shibuya! I thought victoriously and glared at him. He too glared back, silence was only heard. Cold stares and deep silence but the two turned their attention to a tall man that just came out the door. His other eye was covered by his hair like an emo, and yeah, he was very tall.

"Oh, And I thought a ghost came and broke the camera" About the camera again, and just great! We have a new companion, I thought sarcastically. " And who might you be?" He asked," I'm Taniyama Mai and I think it's getting late so I'll leave you two now, I'm going to have classes tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me"

The two didn't moved so I finally exited in a success. When I came out the school gates, I let out a yawn. I looked at my watch, it read," 11:50" wow that late already?

When I came back to Gene's house, I switched on the lights and drank a glass of milk. I brushed my teeth then took a warm bath before going to sleep.

_"Help! Please someone help me!" a girl's voice was heard. "Help! Please!" Again the voice called. Black was all I could see, nothing or no one was there except for me. Where am I? I thought, "Hello? Anyone here? answer me." I called out but no one answered. I looked around and saw a light, it was not quite that bright but it was still a light. I walked towards the light and saw a figure. I came closer and saw Gene,"Gene!" I came to him and hugged him tightly._

_He chuckled,"Good that you still know me, Mai" I looked at him,"Of course I wouldn't forget you Gene but why are you here? and where am I?"I asked him questions. "I'm your spirit guide Mai, I'm already dead but you can still see me in your dreams. Oh, and this is your dream."_

_"Hey Gene who is that man called Kazuya Shibuya, he really looks like you Gene but your attitudes are very different" I remembered him so cold. " hmmm... you'll find out soon Mai, soon" I saw Gene there he was fading from my view. _

_"Gene? Gene!" _

"Gene!" I woke up on y bed, screaming his name. What does he mean? he's going to leave me again! no, no, no. I wouldn't let that happen but it was all a dream. I looked at my clock and saw that it was still early so I stood up and took a warm and refreshing bath. Then I made some tea, then after I'm done with the things like brushing my teeth,combing my hair and etc. I came to school very early.

I came back to the old school building and slowly opened the door , successfully opening it without any damage on something like cameras of stuffs like that. Maybe they're gone? I was just gonna ask him about Gene if he knows. So I searched for him in the building.

* * *

I tapped my pen on the desk while looking at the cameras, I will make her work for me by saying that she needs to pay for that camera, I thought. Yes that would be a nice plan. A flash of brown came to the camera's view, quickly, I left the room leaving Lin who was calling me.

I ran and ran to where she was right now but then I heard a scream and it seems that it came from her. I ran faster and reached her just in time, the ghosts were inching closer to her. I heard a whistle and that means Lin is here, he called his shiki and scared the ghosts of the children.

"What were you thinking, going here at this time and do you know that this place is not being advised for you students." she was quite shocked from the encounter and I know that. "I... I lost my key! yes, I lost my lucky key" she's lying, I can read her like an open book. "Really" I paused, I just let her pass,"And about that camera you broke, you have to work for me as an assistant to pay it" her eyes widen as she heard this but I just smirked. How I like to look at people who are shocked, especially this one, she's going to pop anytime soon.

"I said it's not my fault!" I knew it," We'll compromise, I'll pay you as you work as my assistant" she's still mad but I think that would do," Hmph,Fine!" then she stormed out then Lin looked at me.

"You know that you don't need an assistant and the camera is taken care of right Noll?" I just nodded and Lin understood.

* * *

Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I was so busy with things. anyway Thank you for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 2 part I

**Because of him**

**Oh sorry forgot my disclaimer! I do not own Ghost Hunt! Well I wish I own it but guess who, Ono Fuyumi owns it!  
**

**Chapter 2 part I- How to greet him  
**

_Previously:"You know that you don't need an assistant and the camera is taken care of,right Noll?" I just nodded and Lin understood._

I went outside the old school building and yawned, I really must be sleepy. I walked slowly, looking at the ground, deep in thought. I remebered Gene, I wish I could just be with him. Wait! speaking of Gene, isn't it his birthday!

How am I supposed to greet him! I had to ask question when I saw him in my dream, when I was just going to greet him! how stupid of me!

I ran back to the old building, I must ask Shibuya-san! I ran and ran, Its surprising that I think I know the at least my I may be right and find him. I stopped at a certain door where I hear the typing of some one. It seems to be endless as the keys keep making a sound and wow it's very fast. But I shrugged it off and then knocked on the door three times then entered. Shibuya-san and his other companion turned their attention to me.

"Umm.. Excuse me but can I ask something Shibuya-san?" I spoke formally. " And that would be?" I cleared my throat then spoke, "I would want to speak to you in private" I saw him raise a brow then we came outside. "So I want to ask you about someone I know. Do you know the name-" I was cut off by being pulled down by some small little hands. I gasped, what is happening?

_Come, play with us!~_

I heard voices, little voices. I saw some transparent figures that keep pulling me. " Shi-Shibuya-san, he-help!" but I wall all alone. He was not there, When I blinked my eyes then suddenly I was in a classroom. A class was going on, so I didn't disturbed but still I was wondering why and how did I got here.

"Alright class, you are dismissed" I heard the teacher said. The student ran off very fast, just a blink of an eye and they're gone already. I looked at the teacher who smiled at me, I couldn't help but feel anxious of that smile of hers. "Teacher! Teacher! Mikoto" The little student panted hard. " She, she was hurt because the swing she was in was broken when she pushed higher and higher!" The teacher just smiled grimly, " Don't worry Teru, it's her fault not ours." her smile became wider and wider.

What is she doing there just smiling! A child is hurt!

but then, my view was fading and I could smell the scent of tea. My eyes fluttered open and saw that Shibuya-san was handing me a cup of tea. It seems that I have passed out. "What happened?" I asked him. " You were being pulled by some ghosts and then you passed out the time when Lin came." he said sipping his tea.

I took a sip of tea to calm my mind, but it struck me that I still have classes. "What time is it?" I asked him nervously, "It's still 6:55 you better get going and also by tomorrow you'll start working for us on this case because it seems that you drag out the ghosts. you may leave now or you're going to be late." I didn't have the time to respond so I just nodded and left. I ran as fast as I could for no ghost would catch me.

And I really did noticed that I have these weird dreams, it seems as if it is real just like visions. Oh Gene, help me- Oh my! As I ran I was still in deep thought. Wha-how am I supposed to greet Gene! and I just keep forgetting it!

I mentally slapped my forehead, how forgetful of me!

When I saw my reflection as I walked pass some window glasses, my hair was a mess. I quickly took a turn and bumped into someone. "Oww" I heard a girl say, when I looked at her it was Tomoyo! thank goodness she's here I need to borrow a comb. "Sorry Tomoyo-chan! I was in a hurry and can I borrow your comb?" She looked at me and almost laughed. "Oh- hehe- alright -hehe Mai-chan!" then she handed me her comb.

I brushed my hair and it was done after a few minutes. Tomoyo and I decided to go together and this time, no more running. But I still have to worry about how to greet Gene! Well, I may have an idea later. Maybe as well proceed to thinking as I enter the classroom of ours right?

Class started, I never did listened to the teacher, I kept staring at the window thinking on how to greet Gene. The teacher didn't even bother to call me on class.

How to greet... How to greet... Ah! I know how, maybe I'll sleep then he'll come and I'll see him! I didn't noticed that I stood up on class. Everybody was looking at me, "Taniyama-san, what do you want?" Our teacher asked me. I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Ah It's nothing! I just... saw a bird and I thought it was gonna fall, yeah that was it ehehehe" good thing I came up with an excuse. They turned their attention back to the board where there were some formulas that we discussed yesterday.

After the class, we were dismissed and it was already 3:20pm. I quickly took my bag and rushed to the old building where Mr. you-know-who is there, researching about some paranormal activities happening there.

When I came, and good thing no ghost attacked me. I was shivering slightly and a sweat rolled down on the left side of my head. I knocked on the door and entered, the two turned their attention to me. "Uh...Can I just skip work now. I have an important thing to do so BYE!" I quickly turned without waiting for an answer. I ran and ran, I'm going to sleep early now! I have to see him. A grin spread across my face, as I got nearer to my apartment, my smile grew wider.

* * *

She doesn't know that I have an important thing to do too, It's Gene's birthday, I thought as I sighed. Lin, knew that I really want to move on and go continue with life. But why did he died! I unconsciously slammed my hand on the table. Lin looked at me, "You know we could still celebrate, you can contact him on the mirror he gave you." I looked at Lin, he was right but it's hard to see the one you know that have died already.

"I guess we might as well try it."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I was sooo busy and you know I still have school**

**anyway REview!**

**-PauleenAnne  
**


	4. Chapter 2 part II

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Ghost Hunt! Well I wish I own it but guess who, Ono Fuyumi owns it!  
**

**Chapter 2 part II- Happy Birthday!  
**

_Previously: "I guess we might as well try it."_

I ran happily towards my apartment,a wide grin was plastered on my face. It was very sunny, looks like the weather too is happy for me! I ran faster, it was a miracle that I ran this fast_, _In our P.E. I always go on the last place or when I get lucky I go second to the last.

I quickly opened my bag and took my keys. I opened the door and prepared some tea and took a nice bath. I quickly changed into my pajamas and dived into my bed. Good thing I didn't fall, I thought as I looked at my little bed. I switched my lamp off and closed my eyes.

I was so excited that I fell asleep by the time I closed my eyes.

_I searched the in the blackness of where I was now. "Gene?" I called out but no one answered, "Hey Gene?" I called out again but to no avail. _

_Maybe he's not here yet? I questioned myself. But then I heard some footsteps, "Gene?" I walked towards the source of the footsteps. I frowned as no one answered, "Hey Gene? Is that you?" I kept walking, but I feel that it's not Gene. _

_I looked around but found no one. I looked at the back and saw something on the dark floor. I looked at it and realized that it was a mirror. I took it and looked at it, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and shrieked._

_"hey, it's just me" I heard the voice of Gene._

_"Gene! Happy Birthday!" I said as I turned to face him then gave him a bear hug._

_

* * *

_I looked at the piece of mirror I held in my hand. I will find his body but first I have to just say a simple greeting to my dead twin. all I could see was black, no light or any figure of him. Where could he be? I thought as I searched. After a while I saw two figures; a slender one with chestnut hair while the other is my twin.

Maybe it's a dead friend of his? well It's a possibility, Gene was of course friendly.

"Brother..." I talked to the mirror.

* * *

_"Brother... " _

_I heard a voice, a somewhat familiar one. "Mai it's time for you to wake up." Gene said while smiling and I mean a very big smile. _

_"Uhmmm... Okay, take care Gene! Happy birthday again!" I'm gonna miss him, but guess I can't take all his time right? "Thanks Mai for remembering, and you should be the one who will take care okay?" _

_"Yes!" I smiled and heard the voice again, maybe Gene's friend is going to greet him? well maybe ..._

_Then I heard some droplets of rain, going to wake up now~ heehee_

My eyes fluttered open and looked at the clock that read,"7:00" guess it's still early. I got up and made myself some tea, "Hmmm... what would some ghost hunters do in their investigation?" I thought out loud. My first day of my 'accidental' job was going to be tomorrow, and I really am excited but also frustrated. How could I easily let him make me take the job!

I mean, it was his fault after all! I didn't noticed that I slammed my cup on the table. I calmed myself and said," Well... there's no point on getting angry now when I already accepted the job.

I sighed and washed my empty cup and then watched the stars from the window. It was very silent, so peaceful it makes me... I yawned... with that i drifted to sleep.

_I opened my eyes and looked down at my little feet. Hey! little feet? I must be dreaming... "Michiru-chan!" the body I have now looked up at a woman running towards me."I- i'm sorry Hinaru-chan! I- the ball slipped out of my hands!" she was shaking while the so called Hinaru was very angry.  
_

_"Michiru! do not play again! THAT'S YOU PUNISHMENT! you threw the ball at me! look what you have done, the valuable vase is now broken!" Hinaru shouted and pointed a finger at the broken vase._

_"But Hinaru-chan! you can't do that to Michiru... the ball just really slipped." A boy debated Hinaru who is their teacher, now that I realized._

_"You too young man! I forbid you two to play again!" Hinaru held our wrists tightly and locked us in the storage room._

_"Hinaru-chan! please! forgive us!" Michiru screamed. It's is kinda weird on your body moving not by your will but a teacher getting angry just because of that! How cruel._

_Michiru sobbed as she held on the boy. "Shhh... we'll get out Michiru-chan" the bay too was shaking but he kept brave. "Kiryu! it's so dark here and-and t-teacher i-is mad" so Kiryu was the name of the boy._

_But then everything faded away..._

I opened my eyes and saw that it was still past 4. I heard something squeaked by the time I sat up, I shrieked but just to see that it was my old doll made by my mother.

Mother was really kind to children especially me since I'm her daughter. I miss her... a silent tear fell from my eye. "Am I really meant to be alone?" I asked myself as I stood up and stared at the window.

Well today's gonna be my first day of investigating... gonna prepare then...

* * *

Woah! sorry for the late update guys! I just am really busy...oh yeah thanks for reading!

Review!

-PauleenAnne


	5. Chapter 3 part I

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Ghost Hunt! Well I wish I own it but guess who, Ono Fuyumi owns it!  
**

**Chapter 3 part I- A start of a case; discovering the past  
**

_Previously: __Well today's gonna be my first day of investigating... gonna prepare then..._

I thought of my dream as I walked towards the school. I came early just in case that he needs me early to do stuffs that I really don't know about. Ghost hunting was never my intention of doing, I only like to tell fake ghost stories to my two only friends.

I entered the school gates and since it was spring, many Sakura trees were in view. I looked at the pathway full of the tiny pink petals while some were carried by the wind.

I walked slowly, admiring the sight and saw an injured cat...A cat! I rushed to it's side, "Awww... poor thing!" I gathered some petals to make a cushion out of it and laid the cat there. Well I really knew it was kind of silly, but Oh well.

Then just as I was going to go, a ball hit my bag. I looked at the direction where it came from but just to see nothing or no one. I took my bag and looked at the ball suspiciously.

Who might be the one who threw this...Or maybe...but I'm not sure about the ghost even outside the old building, I mean ghosts just hide in the dark right? I shrugged the thought and grabbed the ball and decided to go to my destination; the old school building.

I sighed, this is going to be a long day. I mean, how could the principal say that Mr. Shibuya would need my help!

"How dare he! 'From now on she's going to cut my classes short because of this! Blah! Blah!'" I said mockingly.

I really regretted that I even accepted this job thingy. I spared a glance at my left just too see Miss Miharu looking at me with a strange expression, I wonder. Then as I turned, I heard her laugh. I sent her a death glare, I'm not in the mood here!

As I arrived at the building, just looking at it makes me shiver. I grabbed the rusty doorknob and turned it. Then I entered, passing some rooms, going up the stairs, turn left then right, Then again passing many rooms until the end of the hallway. Nothing supernatural happened at all. I was going to knock at the door but...

"Hurry up and make bring some tea."

A voice which obviously came from a certain raven haired boy. It's just my first day! Gene, I wish you were here...acting silly, and making me laugh. I then remembered the feeling of being alone, just like I am now, not only today but for the past years, days, months and hours.

I sighed, "How am I supposed to make tea huh?"

Then he pointed at the ready made tea with a cup at its side.

"How can I make you some tea when it's already made!" He closed the black book he's reading then said, "I said, **Bring** me some tea not **Make** me some tea. Baka."

Oh how dare he! I'm gonna kill him!

But then I just walked towards where he pointed and followed his order.

Then as I was going to pick up the tea, tears started to fall from my eyes. I don't know why but they kept on falling as I wipe them furiously.

"What are you doing?" I heard him ask, he must have noticed me.

"A-ah! Nothing, I'll bring your tea in a moment."

I picked the cup that is filled with tea and wiped my tears as they were starting to end. I hid my eyes in using my hair. Looking down, I gave the tea to him.

He didn't even bothered to look or say something to me , well that was a good thing. I knew that my eyes were puffy and red.

I sat at the corner where a chair beside a table where a broken vase lay.

Why did I cried? I didn't have a reason to cry anyway, I thought as I played with the broken pieces of the vase.

"Ah!" my finger is bleeding, then everything went black.

_I didn't mean it!  
_

Who's that? " Hello? anyone here?"

_You didn't mean it! You're lying! that was very sentimental to me yet you broke it!_

I covered my ears, I don't want to hear any of these! Why does weird things happen to me? It all started to happen when I met that guy!

Gene, please tell me who is he? He just look like you, but your attitudes are so different, he's self-centered, a narcissist, and a jerk!

You, you're kind, selfless, and much more that I can't even explain it. Tears blurred my vision as I remembered your death.

"Did...did the one who killed you mean your d-death?" I thought aloud.

"I really don't know Mai." th-that voice, I turned around slowly and saw...Gene!

I quickly gave him a hug, "Who's the one that talked?" curious about who was the one who talked.

"Ah. Jumping to questions already?" he joked, yeah I know his style.

"Mhmm." I stuck my tongue out and he patted my head.

"The first one was a boy who accidentally broke a very sentimental vase, and as a result the teacher got mad since they are in the school premises. The boy was locked up by the teacher in the storage room along with a girl, a close friend of the boy who tried to persuade the teacher that the boy didn't really mean it." he paused, "They died after a week in the storage room, and by the time the teacher checked the two, they were already dead, she got scared and hid the bodies...Now let me show you the rest." Then Gene slowly faded away and my surroundings turned into where the said teacher was hiding the bodies in a closet.

She was covered in sweat as she frantically locked the closet. There were reports of the two children but they didn't found where the two was.

Since that day many things occurred, some students being lost, some were hit by a ball even though no one was insight of that direction. Some were being strangled, and other causes of death. Of course the teacher knew that these were happening because of the two children.

She became restless and haggard looking, dark rings under her eyes, she was getting thin. She always say things like, "They're here! I-I know they're here." or maybe "He's there and she's with him! Watch out!"

She was brought into a mental hospital and still there were reports of lost children and some were deaths. Majority of the school was already dead and some already left the school, terrified.

As a result, the school was closed down, being demolished but there was a problem. There was an unknown force that hurts the ones who came near or maybe just planned to destroy it. And so the it was forbidden to go near the building, and the school president made a decision on making a new building far from it but they still claimed the same land since they are scared the people might be found dead.

Then everything went black and I could see blood trailing down from my finger. O-kay I feel kind of bad, I think from the blood I lost. I took out my handkerchief and wiped some blood and also covered my hand with it.

"How many times do I have to call for tea?" I whined as I heard a call for tea.

"Sorry I kind of taken a nap." I rolled my eyes and went to go and get some tea.

Bad luck was on my side, as I picked up the cup, I even forgot that I have an injured finger and I know that it's little but it really hurts. And the result is...

Crack!

I broke the cup, "Sorry!" I apologized while sucking the blood in my finger.

The narcissist sighed and stood up, "And you hurt yourself, how clumsy of you." he took my hand and dragged towards a seat and seated me there.

"Lin."

And the tall man nodded picking up a first aid kit. He took out some bandages and cleaned my wound.

"Ah. Thank you but I can do it myself." he sighed again, "No."

"But-"

No means no."

O-kay can't even argue with him so I just let him.

After he finished, "Now get me some tea, there is an extra cup there." he pointed at a seat where a bag with a green hue.

Then I gave him the tea he wants so much, why does he drink so much tea anyway.

_Here, come join us!_

I felt something strange like someone was calling me, telling me to follow. It sounded like children me to go somewhere.

And so I got outside the room where we was in currently. They didn't even noticed me.

I felt some hand; small ones to be exact, pulling me down and so I looked down just to see...

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

**Weee~ Long time no see guys! Just wishing a merry Christmas to all of you! Sorry, I mean I got addicted on playing Grand Chase! But at least I still updated right?**

**I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new Review!**

**-PauleenAnne**


	6. Chapter 3 part II

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Ghost Hunt obviously. =3  
**

**Chapter 3 part II - Information  
**

_Previously:__ I felt some hands; small ones to be exact, pulling me down and so I looked down just to see... "AHHHH!"_

There were two small children; the girl and the boy in my dream.

_"You're back at last! Die!" _The boy giggled as he said that, his eyes were gone even the girl's eyes too were gone, blood pouring out from the holes where they should be.

"No you w-won't kill m-me!" I yelled as I try to remove their hand s of my legs, _"Is that so?" _the girl giggled_, "Then how about we torture you then kill you?" _I kicked the two without hesitation after all their dead already, no use on being gentle with these kids. But still their grip on my legs were stronger than I thought.

"What's-" I heard Shibuya who was cut off as he saw what's happening.

"A little help would be nice!" I said- actually I yelled at him. Looking back at the two, I winced as their nails- and I mean longer than a nail should be- were digging into my legs drawing blood. I heard a whistle which came from the tall man namely Lin as I heard Shibuya or should I call him jerk, his name is too long and it's true that he's a jerk.

"Ouch, now that hurt! Why you-" Then two let go of my legs and I quickly sat on the wooden floor that creaked, my blood began pooling under.

The two let out a loud shriek, like there was an unknown force fighting them. I froze as I heard the boy whisper...

_"We will come back for you don't you forget that girl. And next time we will kill you **for sure.**" _still a giggle was followed after that. Then they were already gone. My head was spinning. The jerk and Lin came by my side, I weakly smiled at the thought of calling him jerk.

I fell unconscious into someone's arms.

* * *

I sighed, I never had this much of a trouble before. Gene really had some time saving this girl, I smirked at the thought.

Lin and I already brought her to the hospital that is just about in front of the school. "Lin." I called , Lin then gave me some papers that consist of the information gathered for this case.

**Shinji Kuwabuki**

He is the school president with the age of 45 last 1950. He heard many strange occurrences happening at the school and decided to ask the teachers. Some said that many students were gone and some were found in different places strangled.

As many students left the school, he closed it down for safety. The school was going to be demolished but there was something that stopped them on destroying the school. And so, he left it that way but he ordered that no one will go near or inside that school building.

He made a new school which is a little far from the old building but still inside the school premises. As he made a new one after several years and he was in the age of 71 he passed away leaving his grandson, Ki Kuwabuki to replace him as the school president.

**Michiru Ayuzawa**

A normal student who likes to play with the ball. She has a very protective best friend namely, Kiryu Usagi. But when an accident happened about when she broke a vase that her teacher very cared.

Her teacher scolded her, and it was too much. She was still 7 years old but the teacher kept on scolding then her best friend Kiryu helped but still the teacher was so scary as many students would say. And since that incident the two were gone and never to be found and so they assumed that the two were dead.

**Kiryu Usagi**

A student with the age of 8 and a very protective one. This boy was gone with the girl since he tried to protect her from the rage of their teacher. And of course he also end up missing since that day which many are suspicious about the teacher.

"This is it?" This information is insufficient. Lin nodded, "That is the only information I got." he typed something in his laptop, "Wait. I found something, it said that the teacher was brought into a mental hospital since she always says weird things. They assumed that this is because she is guilty about the two students. She is still alive with the age of 41 at the mental hospital near here just about a 30 minute drive."

"What's her name?" I asked, curious.

"Hinaru Shosun." I looked back at Mai who just said that, how did she know?

She didn't even bothered to look at us, she just stared at the ceiling. "How did you know?" I asked her.

"I had a dream that's all." a quick answer I received.

"Lin?" he already positioned his laptop ready to type down.

"Tell us your dream, and I mean every single detail."

* * *

I told them everything even Gene, except I described him as just a man, no name or description.

"Now," I heard him say, "that's all we need." Oh and I thought he might question me again.

"Hey Naru! Can my dreams help with this case? And is it true?"

"What did you just say?" he snapped his head towards me.

"Uh..Can my dreams help with this case? And is it true?"

"Can you just repeat what you first said." I was kind of surprised at his questions, did I said something wrong or made him mad?

"Hey Naru? Ca-" I was cut off since he quickly said, "Where did you heard that." I think he's angry somehow.

"Uh. I made it up cause your a narcissist? I mean just look at it, Naru the Narcissist." I smirked so that's what he want to know huh.

"What a stupid nickname you made, just like you." He turned back on reading a black folder. Now that I realized, he always wear black, I think he's emo-ish especially Lin who's other eye is covered by his hair.

"Well sorry for being stupid!" I sighed and lay down, a yawn escaped my lips. Then I fell asleep but before I fell asleep,"Why...do I ...always...get slee...py" I mumbled.

* * *

Lin and I went back into the old school building since we Lin forgot some things and I would also take some information left there. As I opened the door someone and I mean there were many of them, were already inside.

"Who are all of you?" I was annoyed.

* * *

**Happy New year guys! Tonight many fireworks will be in view! So now here I give you a new chapter! Guess who are the ones who annoyed Naru! R&r**

**-PauleenAnne  
**


	7. Chapter 4 part I

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Ghost Hunt obviously. =3  
**

**Chapter 4 part I - Introducing  
**

_Previously:__"Who are all of you?" I was annoyed._

I looked at them, more idiots. I sighed for the umpteenth time since I got this girl, how did Gene deal with her, she's a danger magnet.

"Nice to meet you, I am Takigawa Housho or Bou-san if you like (Uhhh I don't how to spell Takigawa's name, can I ask?)a monk and the school president hired me since he thought that you two couldn't handle this without reinforcements!" He smiled in a goofy way, I just rolled my eyes.

"Heh." The red haired woman swayed her hair, " I'm Matsuzaki Ayako a priestess. And I would be fine without any of your help." she then crossed her arms as she boasted. Another idiot. "And I would suppose that you can take care of these ghost? You amaze me." I said sarcastically.

"Why you! your just a little kid. You can go and play with your toys and most importantly you should respect your elders."

"And that would mean that your an old woman!" Takigawa laughed but was cut short by a smack from Matsuzaki using her purse. "Now introduce you two." I didn't mind those two, they're like kids. Adults these days.

A girl with a black neck length hair stood up and blushed covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono. I rolled my eyes, not ever am I going to like this girl, how annoying. She then spoke, "I am Hara Masako, a medium. I-It's nice to meet you Shibuya-san."

My face darkened, of course she knows my true identity. That girl.

A blond one was the next to stand up as-I don't want to even say her name- sat down. "I am John Brown, I am from Australia and John is my first name." he smiled as he paused, "I am a priest to help, and how about we don't do this as individuals. It's...kind of messy. We'll work as a team shall we?" he seemed not too annoying and he does have a point yet...I still don't want to work with them but oh well I have to.

Sighing I said,"Listen." this made them silent, everything was silent at last, "I don't want all of you playing around here." I glared at the two adults who acted so immature. "I don't also want a girl looking at me like she has a crush on me." I looked at Hara-san, as our eyes met she then turned around facing the window. I smirked and Matsuzaki-san rolled her eyes with a 'hmph'

"Now we'll work as a team and I am your leader since I'm the only qualified one for this task. We also have a teammate who is currently in the hospital, she will soon introduce herself." I need tea...she isn't here and the container is empty.

The responses I received were, "Yes." "Fine." "Yes boss!" a smile from the priest and a nod from Lin.

"Very well. I might as well start to give you orders. Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san, you go check the temperatures of each room. John and Hara-san, tell me if Hara-san feels anything out of the ordinary since she's a medium and John shall protect you if anything happens."

"temperatures, hmph. He should be the one to do that." Matsuzaki muttered, "I heard that." she immediately turned grabbing the door knob.

* * *

Ahhh finally I was released from that boring hospital- well all the hospitals are boring- and my boss already payed for it, wow. I walked towards the old school building it was actually very near the hospital. As I grabbed the door knob, I shivered as I recalled what the child said to me, _"We will come back for you don't you forget that girl. And next time we will kill you **for sure.**"_

I let out a deep breath and opened the door, it even creaked. Nothing was there, relief washed over me.

I cautiously walked forward going to the so called base. I passed dusty old rooms, the old hallway and old stuffs that you can see in some schools. O looked down quickly as the floor creaked and just too see dried blood; my blood.

Ignoring it, I grabbed the door knob which led to the so called base. I could hear voices coming inside and as I was going to open the door but a red haired woman open it first from the inside. I squeaked backing off and she screamed in surprise.

"Young lady! you shouldn't be here did you not see the sign outside? it's dangerous here now go back outside." she lectured me, I sighed again, " Excuse me but I did see the sigh and yes I also know that this place is dangerous yet I work for Mr. Shibuya," I emphasized his name, "who is right inside and if I may not enter without your permission, I'm sorry but I have to go inside cause I'll get fired by him if I am late. Excuse me." I smirked as I left the woman with her mouth slightly agape.

I mentally laughed ( is that possible?) and couldn't believe that I can be like Naru. I looked around inside. There were five of them and I thought that Naru and Lin-san were the only ones here after that woman left. Sighing, I greeted them all, " Good morning." I think I was too obvious on making it sound lazy. I sat on the farthest seat on the room, I was kind of like that since I am always alone at everything except when I'm with my two friends; Tomoyo and Yuuki.

"And this would be my other assistant, Taniyama Mai and introduce yourselves." Naru announced.

A blond stood up," I am John Brown nice to meet you Taniyama-san"

Then another blond stood up yet his was a dirty blond, "I'm Takigawa Housho just call me Bou-san. Hi there!"

A doll-like girl stood up looking disgusted, I just rolled my eyes, "I am Hara Masako."

Then the red haired woman same inside again crossing her arms, "I am Matsuzaki Ayako a priestess."

"Nice to meet you all." I didn't sound happy yet not even angry or sad just plain old voice of mine. I don't like the idea of having more people to deal with, so this means that they will help with this ghost hunting thing-y eh?

" We're dealing with..." Naru started to discuss but I felt as if to have a cough and I think I can't breathe steadily. "Excuse me but I forgot to tell my teacher that I will work today so I'll have to go b...back."

I was having a hard time to talk and without even waiting for an answer I left. Running towards the exit, I started to cough many times. Covering my mouth, I could feel my hand getting wet.

I looked at it and saw blood. I reached the exit and was going to open it but unconsciousness overcame me.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I just have to study for my exams! It was kind of tiring but here it is! a new chapter for all of you...**

**R&R**

**-PauleenAnne  
**


	8. Chapter 4 part II

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Ghost Hunt obviously. =3  
**

**Chapter 4 part II - Death wish and Hope  
**

_Previously__:I looked at it and saw blood. I reached the exit and was going to open it but unconsciousness overcame me._

I looked at my surroundings, dusty, old and quite broken. I guess I'm still here on the old school building.

I tried to stand but failed miserably, my hand still have a dried crimson print, I wonder why nobody found me? I mean I was after all at the exit. Gathering my strength, again I tried to stand but still, I failed. I tried several attempts until I finally got tired. So I guess I'll just have to wait for some one huh? I thought.

A minute passed, 5 minutes passed, an hour passed. "Seriously! What's wrong with the people up there? Are they not goi-"

I coughed hard cutting me off from my complaint. I got into fits of coughs then a crimson liquid appeared on my palm as I covered my mouth. I tried to ignore the metallic taste and it's foul stench, it sickened me.

Now I have thought of it, why am I coughing blood? why am I even coughing?

I put my hand on my forehead trying to check my temperature. I immediately took my hand away from my forehead. It's...so hot.

All of a sudden I feel...nothing...pain...yes...pain was all I could feel, I couldn't feel the hard floor underneath me. Coughing, I closed my eyes tightly as my head throbbed. Pain keep shooting from different places, head, legs, my back and arms.

What is...happening to me? It was like I was going to die, yes death. It felt like death. I rolled my body facing the other side as I got irritated on just looking at the door. I could see the path, nobody was there...To...save me?

Oh how I remember the times when I always wonder what death feels like after Gene died, I thought it was like you could feel a little pain then done, your dead simple as that.

Tomoyo** (Oh man...I finally remembered Mai's friends, but then I used it already "Michiru" name but I haven't used Keiko's so I'm going to change her name from now on kay? it will be Tomoyo and Keiko!) **and Keiko began to worry about that time since I tried to avoid them. They caught me one day and asked me why I was avoiding them, I was hesitant at first but then answered the truth that my "Guardian" died.

Yes they knew Gene was my guardian since then...they gave their condolences and I thanked them for caring but that didn't stopped me from thinking on dying. When I got home I would even say, "I'm home Gene." even though he was not there anymore. Pretending some one was still there was kind of hard, my heart ached so much.

Fresh tears then poured out from my eyes, leaving warm traces on my cheeks. Gene...I cried harder, I bit my bottom lip trying suppress a hiccup which was going to come out soon. I-I just w-wanted to fi-find happiness...where the people care for me...they alw-always leave me here, suffering. Suffering from loneliness, grief...Was I here to mourn for all of you and when the time comes that I die...no one's going to mourn for my death? Not even just to bury me properly?

I put my hand on my chest...my heart ached so much. I was surrounded by dead silence, no one hearing the every drop of my tears, no one was here for me anymore...this is my death wish.

But at least I can be with my family and Gene after all this pain right? This should have came sooner...when nothing was already there for me...I should have died with Gene but is what I really want? I know I want this yet my heart says something else, like it's saying, "There are people who care" yet I don't even feel someone cares.

Keiko and Tomoyo can always forget me right? they'll live a bright future...yes that's what I hope for them. I care yet no one cares for me huh? It's never between others to care for me but I care about others...

* * *

It's been a day and a half since she was gone, I even asked her teacher if she attended school but she only shook her head. I was quite surprised by her action that day, she ran as we were going to discuss about the case.

That girl really is troublesome, does she even know where you died? If only I could just...just be in you place. It's quite hard to live without...you Gene. I should have prevented you from coming to Japan, I tried to but you insisted! Gene, why do you have to be an idiot! You baka! You...you!

I have to find your body for you to rest in peace, I cannot afford to get angry with you.

If I want to find your body I will also find that silly girl. She must have been lost here since I already asked the principal. But what if she's caught by the ghosts.

I let out a sigh and began to dash out of the door with Lin calling my name. I do not have time for this Lin! She's the only hope I have to find Gene. This is why I came here after all,; to find Gene's body and make a proper burial. This girl is somewhat annoying but do I have any other choice?

I ran, my feet seemingly guiding me on their own through the labyrinth of corridors yet I don't have the idea where I was going. Still I just ran, no sweat was present even though I'm running very fast well of course since I have much stamina. Suddenly, I stopped in the middle with three paths... left, right or the center?

I heard something which came from the left side. I'm going to trust this way, I just hope to find her a soon as possible. This time I only walked looking straight then glanced at my watch it read, 5:45 PM. I cursed it's getting late, the ghosts will come soon. I need fifteen minutes to find her, so I began to run again.

* * *

It's quite taking too long, I covered my mouth as I coughed again. I can't close my eyes but they feel heavy, am I afraid to die? No! I want to die, nothing else.

"Ah!" I weakly said, my stomach hurt, it felt like I was stabbed but no blood came out. My head throbbed again, my cheek hurt as if a glass cut through it. Enduring the pain, I curled my hands into fists which were very tight that my knuckles tuned white.

Dried tears were all that's left, no more tears to shed. Is this eternal pain I'm suffering? Why won't...it end? I'd give away my soul to hold you once again Gene...Mom, Dad. It was just a broken promise all of you said.

I smiled bitterly...there's more to loving one than just bitterness and lies. Loving hurts yet you can feel comfort whenever they're there, so complicated right?

In the darkness I remain...tears of hope run down my skin as I hoped for Naru to come...

"Naru." I whispered his name and prayed a silent plea. It's like since he came, I found a little light of hope as I saw him...he changed me of being cold towards strangers, he already change me in that so little time.

I didn't notice it since I always call for Gene until now...It's shining brightly, hope was there and Gene and I knew it. I heard footsteps but my eyes felt heavy, I want to see who was that but then the only thing I heard was...

"Wake up."

* * *

**Ayeee~ I'm so so sorry for the late update, you know I'm still a student here! But anyway I hope this chapter comes to your likings and if your curious I'll explain on the next chapter on why Mai is in pain.**

**Click the button and you'll get an imaginary cookie! Everyone seems to be so crazy about cookies these days...**

**-PauleenAnne  
**


	9. Chapter 5 part I

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Ghost Hunt obviously. =3  
**

**Chapter 5 part I - My death  
**

_Previously__:__"Wake up."_

I looked at her sleeping form, her skin as pale as the white walls around her. My chances on finding my brother's body is thinning out, if I hadn't found her soon she would be dead right now as the doctor said. I know that I could still find Gene without her but from what I think, she knows much about Gene while he was here in Japan. Grief and anger was in me after I saw the vision of Gene's death. Why? I was angry at him for not listening to me and I was sad that he died.

If he hadn't gone to this place, I wouldn't be here having a hard time on finding his body while I hide my identity.

The first thing I have to do is ask Mai about Gene...and tell her I'm his twin brother? I don't think she'll have to know that but seeing as she already know it. Her first reaction when she saw me was telling me I'm a ghost, she means Gene. Sighing, I pulled out a book for me to read.

Hours passed so quickly and the sky was now painted orange with pink streaks still she hasn't woke up. I already finished reading the book several times, still no sign of movement from her. The beeping of the heart monitor was steady, one could get mad by now; hearing beeping for how many hours, boredom, and all you can see is white. But of course unlike me, I can handle these things very well.

I looked back at her just to see her hand moved a little.

"Mai?"

* * *

_I was so weak, I haven't eat anything since...when was it? All I could see was darkness, he was taken away from me. I have no one left by my side, I coughed and I knew blood was present. I tried to push through and open these locked doors or so what I call doors._

_Checking my temperature I put my hand on my forehead. As my hand came on contact with my forehead, I'm burning._

_I banged the closet door which was locked and it was the one who is keeping me here in this dark and dusty place with no food, and no one there for me. As I banged it one more time, it opened revealing a very angry woman._

_"Stop banging! It's annoying! Don't you ever heard of not disturbing other people?" From what I recall, the woman was Hinaru, the teacher who locked the two students. I didn't even had the chance to speak because she dragged me out the closet and kicked me. I hit the wall and my head was hit by something...hard. I succeeded on looking at the back, there was a silver bucket slowly stained by red. Blood was coming out on the back of my head._

_"Tea-teacher...Ah!" she stepped on my right leg almost crushing it, then she stepped on my left leg doing the same. It hurts. Tears flowing freely from me eyes as Hinaru crushed my legs._

_"Does it hurt? huh does it?" she laughed, so evil._

_She kicked me in stomach still laughing. "Ple-please...stop." I weakly pleaded but that only made her want to kill me from the looks of her murderous eyes._

_"You know, no one's going to save you anymore from all of this."_

_"Wh-what do y-you mean?" I voice was hoarse, and I was shaking from fear._

_"You know what I mean! He's dead!" She laughed bitterly, "I killed him even if he was my favorite student just because of you!"_

_I cried harder, no this shouldn't happen! Kiryu's alive! no no no! Sobs escaped my trembling lips, making Hinaru angry. I closed my eyes as tight as I could for several seconds but everything stopped the moment I opened them._

_Hinaru stuck a knife on my stomach, blood coming out staining Hinaru's dress and her face. She then took the knife out of my stomach, throwing it to a vase, breaking it into pieces. Shards of the broken vase came flying to our direction. Hinaru moved away quickly unlike me who was very weak._

_Many pierced my skin, leaving much more cuts and much more blood to lose._

_I knew I was dying...I am sorry mother, father. _

_The last thing I saw was when Hinaru started to mop the red liquid, cleaning every mess that was made."_

_**"So do you feel the pain I went through? Yes...you did, it hurts right? It hurts to be killed." **And evil laughter echoed in the darkness.**  
**_

_

* * *

_I looked at her as her eyes opened as if she had a nightmare. I called the nurses to take off the breathing tube. She looked much paler than before, what just happened? Then everyone left, leaving the two of us alone.

"Mai."

She looked at me and opened her mouth but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and was finally able to talk, "Naru." she weakly said.

Even though I don't like that nickname, still it sounded like...Noll. At first I thought Gene said something to her about me but then again I was wrong.

"I had..._some_ dreams lately and I think they're...well, related to this case...?" she was unsure of what to say.

I assume she is clairvoyant? I guess...

"Then tell me."

* * *

**O.o I got busy on drawing lately...haha sorry~ but anyway there's your reason...**

**Now special waffles will be given to you If you clicky this button here~ This is specially for "Cross your Heart for me" but there are some for the others too! **

**-PauleenAnne  
**


	10. Chapter 5 part II

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Ghost Hunt obviously. =3  
**

**Chapter 5 part II - Naru  
**

_Previously__:__"Then tell me."_

"...and...well, Naru." I reluctantly said.

He looked curiously at me and said, "What?"

"I...well..." I want to ask him if he has a brother.

"Just get to the point." He snapped his head at me. I was quite terrified but I want to know the answer that lingers on my mind for some time.

"Doyouhaveatwinbrother?" I asked quite fast I must say, nervousness I guess?

"I can't understand you Mai. Speak slower and clearer." I breathed in, then out. Okay I'm going to do this.

"Do you...have a..." I paused, "Twin brother?" He had the same expressionless face which means that he doesn't care that his brother died or he just happen to be a look-a-like of Gene?

Silence.

Not one of us said anything after my question. I looked at my sweaty hands, nervous of Naru's answer. I gathered up courage and waved my hands, "Ahh! Naru forget about it! Silly me asking random questions hehehe."

"Mai." I shuddered as he called my name, "I had a twin brother."

* * *

"Mai."

I looked at her form, pale as ever and said, " I had a twin brother."

"Had?" I winced as she asked that, "Yes."

"Naru...what is really your name?" tears were forming in her eyes as she clutched the white sheets of the bed. I think Gene already said something about me...guess this is going to be easier than I thought.

"You already know my name." I smirked, I want to turn those tears into tears of anger with the flushed face of hers of course.

"Wha- DAMN YOU NARCISSISTIC JERK! YOU ALREADY KNOW MY NAME! THAT'S IT? I KNOW THE TRUTH OLIVER, NOLL OR WHOEVER YOU ARE! GENE IS DEAD AND YOU DON'T EVEN SHED A TEAR! WHEN WE TALK ABOUT HIM YOU ACT LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE! IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE OR ANYTHING AT ALL! ALL YOU DO IS WORK WORK WORK! IS YOUR LIFE ALL ABOUT WORK! AND I THOUGHT GENE WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU CARING FOR OTHERS' SAKE, BUT GUESS WHAT? GENE WAS WRONG YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT OTHERS!" her face was red, fuming.

I really didn't expect that to come, my eyes were wide but then I regained composure after a while. I could see in her eyes that she was angry with a hint of sadness but she doesn't know everything about me! Everything!

"You don't know anything of me even Gene's. You know nothing! And I didn't shed a tear? Ha! Did you know that I experienced his death? No. Did you know that I was the one who was really hurt? No. You never felt the way I was way back then even now! And me with working? Working clears up my mind about my problems, I don't even know how many they were." I gave her a cold glare and straight into her wide eyes,"Only weaklings show emotions, nothing will happen if you cry over something. As if your problem will be solved by crying. You do not know what I feel, no one does." I left leaving her in her own world thinking of what she said to me.

"No one does..." I whispered and curled up my hands into fists. It's been a long time since I got really angry huh?

It's all because of you...everything changed, nothing was like it used to be before.

I walked in the lonely park, the wind was cold and blew some pink petals of the Sakura trees surrounding me. I looked at my palm, two pink petals landed there...I remember the time when Gene always bug me about seeing these petals falling underneath us. I don't know what to do Gene, at first it was okay but then it didn't last long. Nothing as okay anymore and now I took my anger at Mai. I thought I was going to solve this problem but I think it's only getting worse.

Why Gene? Why did you have to leave me.

I smiled sadly, now I'm blaming you? I laughed bitterly, I'm not complete anymore and it drives me crazy by the second. You're my other half and I'm your other half. This is making me crazy Gene, you are making me crazy. I'll always remember that foolish mistake I have done, I should have took the opportunity on going to Japan with you. We would've died in the same time, together.

I kicked a solitary rock, but that would make Mom and Dad sadder. See how complicated life is?

Mai in the other hand makes me feel like I have felt when I was with you. I think you rubbed off your attitude to her since you two act the same. I don't know but Mai is another person that I want to protect. Is it for your sake or mine? I mean I only wanted her because she might have an idea where your body is...but if it's for your sake, Am I your replacement being a guardian?

Sighing, I decided to go back to the apartment. I'm going to deal with Mai tomorrow, I have to...clear things up for a while in my mind.

* * *

I glanced at the clock as I was going to go out of the apartment I was staying at. I need to go back to the hospital and see what had happened to that assistant of mine. Sighing I began to go to the hospital forgetting what had happened yesterday.

When I reached Mai's room, I knocked two times but didn't receive an answer so I entered slowly.

My eyes widened as I saw her figure in the corner of the bed; she hugged her knees tightly, tears streaming down her eyes endlessly, her eyes were hollow, empty...as if they had no life in them, she was rocking back and forth slowly, no sound came out from her mouth.

"Mai?" I asked, if she was still listening to her surroundings.

Silence.

After a while her head turned to me saying, "Naru..." her voice was hoarse.

"I-I...Naru..."

"It's alright Mai..._I'm...sorry_ for what I have said."

* * *

**Ahh! Gomenasai readers! I have been...caught up by some things and I just got super and I really mean super addicted to Kuroshitsuji! *sigh* but anyway here's another chapter for you~!**

**R&R**

**-PauleenAnne**


	11. Chapter 6

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! As far as I know, I don't own Ghost Hunt~!  
**

**Chapter 6 - Mental Hospital  
**

_Previously__:__ "It's alright Mai..._I'm...sorry_ for what I have said."_

I looked at Naru wide-eyed, from what I think, it's as if pained him to say sorry. I wiped my tears and put on a bright smile a little bit strained, but still I smiled.

"I was going to apologize but you said it first. But still Naru...I'm sorry."

He sat down beside the bed where a chair is located and sighed.

"Mai, you forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course unless you also forgive me." I smiled and he smirked. The wind from the open window blowing some strands of our hair. I don't know, but why do I feel...happy?

I never felt this happy for a long time...I never felt happiness after Gene died.

"I forgive you and from what I know, you can come out of the hospital before lunch." his eyes were different just now...they're softer and gentle.

I smiled with my eyes closed, my head in front of him. The sunlight's rays were directly at my back and some were casting yellow rays in Naru's face.

I feel so happy, I couldn't even describe how much happiness I feel, it's like I reached he clouds- no, more than the clouds.

**~X~X~X~With Naru for a while~X~X~X~**

I looked at her, surprised. Her innocent face, her serene smile, she's like a sun under the sun itself.

I didn't noticed that I had faint pink painted cheeks.

We stayed there, unmoving, it's as if the world stopped spinning. It was like an eternity, looking at her face.

**~X~X~X~Okay back with Mai~X~X~X~**

My eyes fluttered open. I look at Naru...his eyes held something; was it shock? peace? or maybe...I just don't know.

"Ne, Naru."

He snapped out from his somewhat trance state and said, "I'll be waiting outside the room while they go do what they always do when discharging patients." with that he left.

I smiled and whispered, "I never felt this happy for a long time...thank you."

Looking back at the window, I saw a solitary bird flying through the tall buildings. Sighing I waited for the doctor to come and release me from the hospital which I really never liked since all of my loved ones...well most of them were here; dying.

Once again I fell asleep after sometime.

_Sounds of laughter filled my ears. I looked around but saw no one, all I could see was black which seemed endless._

_In a blink of an eye my surroundings turned into a flower field. Flowers of all kinds and colors._

_I looked around smiling; it feels so peaceful. _

_"Hmm someone's enjoying." A voice said teasingly; a voice that I know very well._

_I stuck my tongue out and faced him, "You know Gene...this place is quite...refreshing, you should have showed me this place before!" _

_He ignored me and said in a sing song voice, "Someone got him mad and made him say sorry~!" _

_"Hey! I don't know what came over me! And what's so special about saying sorry?" I asked curiously, looking at Gene taking a__ chrysanthemum and handed it to me._

___"You didn't even listen to me that day I said that? Aww that hurts Mai." he put a hand o his his heart as if acting that it really hurt him._

___I twirled the chrysanthemum in my hands and sweat dropped, " Hey I was doing my homework that time and you kept bugging me about your stories but anyway what's the story?"  
_

___Gene chuckled, "It hurts his pride Mai. He is a very egotistical idiot scientist, he rarely apologize even to me or our parents."_

___Whoa is he really like that but yeah...that is somewhat true I even saw Naru wince while saying those words. _

___"ai...Mai..." A voice called out. Naru._

___"Ahh looks like my brother is waking you up." Gene smiled and waved goodbye._

___"Bye Gene." I said as I waved goodbye to him too and everything faded into nothing._

"Mmm..."

I could hear some speeding cars, Where am I? I thought as I opened my eyes.

I looked around and saw black leather seats, "Finally, you're awake." Naru said in the driver's seat.

"Yeah...ummm who's car is this?" I asked.

"Who else? Of course it's mine." I rolled my eyes and said, "Well sorry! I didn't know you have a car_ mister narcissist."_I whispered the last two words and sighed.

"So where are we going?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"We're going to the mental hospital."

My eyes widened then said, "Mental hospital? Do you think I'm a lunatic? What the heck is your problem!"

He sighed, "Did I say that you're a lunatic? No. We're just visiting someone that is related to our case."

I blushed in embarrassment, "S-sorry...I just thought that you'll send me there..."

I saw him smirk from the mirror ( The one in the middle of the car. The one where the driver's look :3) and said something I would never forget...

"Maybe someday I will..._cause you're going to be crazy about me._"

* * *

**Ah sorry readers for such a long wait. I really am happy that you are still reading my fic until now...I really appreciate it! Anyways our School year is going to end so I'll try and concentrate on my story in summer. I have to study for now do do my requirements. Thank you~! Read and Review readers!  
**

**-PauleenAnne  
**


	12. Chapter 7

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! As far as I know, I don't own Ghost Hunt~!  
**

**Chapter 7 - Case closed and a new one arrives  
**

_Previously__:__"Maybe someday I will...cause you're going to be crazy about me."_

"Hinaru Shousun."

"Ah yes...is she a family of yours?" said the girl as Naru asked her.

"No. She has no connection with us but we have some questions for her to answer. Before you ask, we won't bring any harm, this is just important." I rolled my eyes, he really is annoying but...I just couldn't forget what he said!

I even tried to ignore it and pretend that I didn't hear it, but it's so annoying of him! So egotistical!

"Mai."

"What!" I snapped, I am still thinking here!

"Stop staring at the floor and let's go. The floor didn't do anything to you for you to glare at it." He smirked, turning around.

"Hmph, like you're any better." I mumbled, he, after all, always do something just to annoy me.

Rolling my eyes I followed him in the same pace.

Somehow I feel safe when I'm close to him. I feel completely happy even though he teases me, it's not because of how he looks but it's because I feel something...good...when I'm with him. I know he won't leave or let me hurt. I just know it.

After a while we finally made it and saw Hinaru-san.

She looks...completely...weird...? I mean just look at her brown eyes! It looked so dull, dark circles under her eyes, such pale skin, but her brown hair looks neat tied in a short ponytail.

"Shosun-san there are some visitors for you." said the girl.

Naru as always started the conversation - interrogation - ,"Shosun-san did you killed the two students of yours?" If I could shout at him! Starting with a harsh question! I resisted the urge to punch his face.

"Yes, I killed them both." her voice was calm yet she didn't look at us instead she looked at the ceiling.

"Is that so. Did you see their spirits?"

"Yes." She answers honestly! She isn't even scared. I somehow admire her honesty.

"Did they try to kill you?"

"Yes, they tried and I warned the others but they won't listen and I ended up here in the mental hospital because they think I'm crazy."

And so the questions keep on going...

...**...**..._..._..

We came back to the old school building and this time we are going to finish this case.

My thoughts were on Hinaru-san's picture when she was in high school; she really looked like me. But. There a big but on that, I became the bait.

there were going to "exorcise" the two spirits.

I stood in the middle of an empty classroom. The wind was so cold, It's a good thing I brought the jacket Gene gave me. Looking around, I felt their presence but kept silent.

_"So you finally came to us and not us chasing you." _the girl said then giggled.

"Yeah...so what are going to do?" I asked, my voice was unwavering and firm.

_"Awww we were just thinking about it." _said the girl and whispered something to the boy.

Uhhhh does exorcising a spirit this slow? What are those two doing anyway. I rolled my eyes, I'm not a patient person after all._  
_

_"How dare you roll your eyes in front of us! Be patient! Patience is a virtue! We're still thinking of a "wonderful" and "lovely" thing to do to you." _the boy hissed then laughed together with the girl.

Looks like I'm with a bunch of lunatics, I sarcastically thought.

I crossed my arms and waited patiently...5minutes passed...30...and hour...

"Okay that's enough! What kind of torture or killing thing would you like to do to me?" Anger was dripping in my voice.

Suddenly the two got mad and came after me in a blink of an eye.

The girl lunged at me, "Lin!" Naru FINALLY called out.

A whistle could be heard then white figures killed the both of them.

Rolling my eyes I asked, "Where the heck have you been! It's like you took forever!"

Naru sighed, "We need them to somehow attack you, it did take longer than I expected. I didn't know you were _brave _and not scared at all." he said smirking.

"Bah! I'm going home." I was going to go but then Naru called out, "Help Lin gather the equipment back to the van, after all you are my assistant."

"Uh!" I stomped my way through the base, maybe I am going to go crazy if this keeps on, yeah he's right...I am going to go crazy because of _him_, I thought as I lifted a monitor.

"Well at least the case is closed." I whispered to myself happily.

* * *

Days passed after the case and still Naru didn't accepted a new case, I thought as I looked outside the window.

**Ring!**

I met a new friend this new school year.

She was the one who came to me telling me that I was tall, I laughed at what she said, I couldn't say that I was really that tall.

She was beautiful; Clear blue eyes, black hair, a little tanned, and she's shorter than me about some inches. She really was a talkative girl but I like her. She, after all, is my only friend since Tomoyo and Keiko already left the country.

I, too, was her only friend. We had some great times, she even bought me a cute bracelet with blue and green hearts.

I decided that I would join the badminton club and she decided that she'll be joining the volleyball club.

We wait for each other and go home together since we go at the same direction. Our, Gene and mine, home is a little bit far from her home but we ride the same train.

I watch Yuna play volleyball. She's good alright, and some say that I am also good on playing badminton.

"Hey Mai-chan! I'm going to be transferred to another class...but! It's just next to yours!" Yuna said, I smiled a little bit sad then said, "Yeah...we could see each other during breaks...or maybe going home."

"Yeah...It isn't the end of our friendship right?" She asked.

"Right..." With that we had gone to our separate rooms.

...**...**..._..._...**...**..._..._...**...**...

Day's over and I immediately gone to our meeting place; the school gates.

I watched as students pass by. I rested my back at the wall watching the passing students, trying to find Yuna.

Minutes passed by...the hours. It was almost evening and the sun was setting.

Where is she? I thought worriedly.

Then two figures showed up; Yuna and another brunette.

"Ah Mai-chan! Did I make you wait? I am so sorry I thought you wouldn't wait since I took so long. We had a meeting and extra training."Yuna said apologetically.

"No it's fine and I understand." I faked a smile, I don't know but...I don't feel as if we're friends.

"C'mon let's go!" She said.

We walked and walked...actually...I walked and walked while Yuna and her "friend" walked and talked.

This doesn't seem right at all...Why Yuna?

I watched them both; they laughed while talking...such good friends.

My vision began to blur, I blinked so many times but then my vision was becoming much of a blur. I couldn't stand this!

And so I began to walk away...once you no longer exist...no one will care. I now believe in that saying.

"Hey! Mai-chan where are you going?" Asked Yuna.

Not looking back I said, "Ah! I'm going somewhere, you two go ahead."

"Okay!" Yuna said happily, a little too happy for my liking. No one really care if I go somewhere...didn't even bother to ask where.

...**...**..._..._...

I opened the door that labeled "SPR" and went ahead to my desk.

Putting my stuff on the table then I went straight into the kitchenette preparing tea for my boss.

"Mai Tea."

I sighed and put the tea on the tray.

I knocked, "Come in." I heard a response and so I pushed open the door to his so called office which was quite dark.

"Here you go." I said somewhat sad.

That didn't go unnoticed by Naru and so he said, "If you have problems nothing that concerns your job, don't go so emotional on it here. Don't bring problems when you work it only hinder you."

"Yes." I said turning around, not even caring about what he said.

Yeah, losing your one and only friend is not worth to be sad about, I thought sarcastically. I think I'm being sarcastic these days.

**Ting Ting**

The bell's tingling means that there is a client.

I sighed ten greeted the new client, "Hello, welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research how may we he-" I was shocked, "Yuna!"

"Mai-chan! what are you doing here?" She said, clearly surprised.

"I work here, and you? What are you doing here?" I asked as I gestured her to sit at the sofa.

"I have a case."

* * *

**Hello Again~! Here you go the next chapter. I really am thankful and glad to all the readers especially to the reviewers! Thank you for reading this fic until now. **

**-R&r**

**-PauleenAnne  
**


	13. Chapter 8

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! Okay! I really do not own Ghost Hunt!  
**

**Chapter 8 - Friends  
**

_Previously__:__"I have a case."_

"Last week me and Micchi, a friend of mine, were hanging out in the park. We had a great time talking, laughing and sharing food but suddenly _someone _or _something _pushed Micchi while we were walking somewhere where a lake is nearby. We were the only ones walking there. Micchi even blamed me that I pushed her and w-walked back to her house dripping wet. I swear I didn't do it! It was when the air went cold suddenly then that happened." explained Yuna.

"I believe this is just a prank or she might have slipped and ended up falling." Naru coolly said.

"Believe me! I swear she didn't slipped! Please!" Yuna begged and glanced at me giving me a help-me-you're-my-friend-right? look.

Yeah, Like we're still friends, I thought sarcastically, but I couldn't just have a spirit let lose right?

Sighing I stepped in front of Naru, "Please take the case,"I paused, "Just take the case, you'll get paid right? And after all it's an easy task. But if you won't, I'll start to believe that yo don't really know how to solve this kind of case." intimidating him was the only thing that I came up with, he, after all, is a egotistical narcissist.

"If you're going to believe something like that then believe it. It's not like I care of what you believe because I know of what I am capable of doing." he then left and entered his office.

I looked at Yuna,"Sorry, he just won't take the case..."

"You! You are not a true friend of mine at all! Friends help each other right? You gave up so easily! Friends should do anything for another friend and never give up until she finally accomplished what she is doing!" I was surprised by her sudden outburst.

I glared at her coldly, "Friend you say? You ditched me! As a matter of fact you only treat me as a stranger since that day! And so I also wanted to treat you as a stranger but with your pleading looks, I helped even for a bit! Unlike you, what did you do for me? Nothing. Those precious moments we had were just forgotten like trash! Who said we are friends?" I fought back, I don't care if Lin-san or Naru heard it, I am not letting this pass by.

"I treated you...as a friend...Mai-chan..." She said between sobs. She was already crying, but I know those tears were fake.

"No, you treated me like trash, you only treat me as a friend when you need something." I said coldly sending her another glare.

"I hate you!" She yelled at me.

"I hate you too." I said calmly. With that she ran off, but I didn't care.

I then made my way towards the kitchen and washed their cups after that I began the filing.

**~x~x~x~x~x~**

Naru heard everything, he didn't think that his assistant would be that cold but there are many surprises in one person right?

Sighing he thought of something...about taking the case since he, for the first time, felt sympathy for his assistant. Maybe they'll make up for it if he accepted the case.

After minutes of thinking he finally decided that he'll take the case and was going to inform his assistant.

"Mai." I said leaning on the side of the door, "I'll take the case so call your friend." he said with emphasis on the word friend.

My eyes widened for a second, he decides to take the case?

"Very well."

I called her, "Hello, may I speak to Yuna-chan?"

_"Ah this is Yuna to whom am I speaking with?" _

"Ah Yuna, we decided to take the case. We'll contact you if it's already done. That would be all."

_"A-arigato. Bye..."_

"Bye." she even stuttered saying Thank you.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Finally we arrived at the place of the so called haunting.

"Ah! Ohayoo everyone!" a voice called out.

Wondering who would that be I turned around and saw the other exorcists during the case in my school.

All of us gathered beside the van, "I have called everyone since _some _complained about not being around when we exorcised the two ghosts. And so here we are about the case of when best friends or close friends hang out then..." Naru was cut off.

"One of them will be pushed to the lake nearby." finished -what was her name again? Ah yes Masako the Tv medium, she's very known all over Japan.

"Yes." Naru gave Masako a death glare which made her shiver. Naru isn't the one who like being cut off.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Ayako the so called miko.

"We are going to split in three groups." Naru said while looking up from his trusty black folder.

"But how can that happen Shibuya-san if there are seven of us?" ask the blond, John-san. I learned that he was an Australian and their names were like the first you mention and their surnames would be next.

"Lin won't be included. So shall we start on grouping into twos?"

"Wait! How can we decide this far and square?" Asked Takigawa - oh he said to call him Bou-san the monk well...just read his name and you'll know what he is.

"Ah I know!" exclaimed Ayako, "We are going to decide this by putting our names in each of a paper then roll it then pick one." Many nodded their heads and so we picked one paper each.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Why did I end up with him? Am I that unlucky? I feel so miserable...

"Stop sulking and do your job." Naru said.

Gah! Why why why? I wanna change with the others!

"Please tell me what to do mister!" I glared at him but he was just the same and my glare didn't seem to scare him, like that would happen.

I sighed for the ninth time as he said, "Act." One word, just one word. But it's easier said than done! How am I suppose to act like we're close!

"So Naru-_chan _what's your favorite color?" I tried to "Act".

"What do you think my favorite color is." I rolled my eyes, he is the one who's not acting.

"Naru, you _should _act." I firmly said.

"Fine." He reluctantly said.

"So Mai-_chan _my dear _best friend _are you getting hungry?" I stopped the urge to laugh, he's so funny. My eye twitched, I couldn't stand it!

I laughed out loud,"hahahahhahahahahahhahahahahah" I just couldn't stand it, "hahahahahhahahahahhaha."

if it weren't for my loud loud loud laughing I could have sworn that Naru chuckled.

"Hey Nar-" I was going to tease him but I was pushed by an unknown force, I just know that it felt like hands, so cold...

"Mai!" I was falling...

* * *

**Wahhhhh! My nose hurts! While I was swimming in the swimming pool**..**.I got hit by the edge of it and nose first not head first since I was going lift my head up on my fourth lap...I had fun but no pain no gain right? . I immediately put a band aid on my nose~! It was bleeding a little...still hurts when I scrunch my face though...Anyway enjoy the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 9

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! Okay! I really do not own Ghost Hunt! Of course Fuyumi Ono owns it~! What imagination she has...I like her story!  
**

**Chapter 9 - Guilt  
**

_Previously__:__"Mai!" I was falling... _

"Naru!" I really don't know how to swim **(A/N: I know Mai know how to swim but I want to make it a little bit tensing~!) **and I know that this lake is quite deep. Here I was falling, past the the green field, into those merciless pits of blue.

I don't want to die...Naru help me. Tears were spilling from my brown eyes, will I end up like Gene? Dead?

I was so happy that I finally had someone whom I treat as a _true _friend. I just hope that I can just live for a little longer.

_"Why Nakane!" A girl was falling towards the deep lake; she had greens eyes and black flowing hair. Another girl above was looking down at the other one was grinning evilly and said, "You deserve to die Mikoto!" And Mikoto fell with a big splash. _

_"Help!" she didn't know how to swim and Nakane knew it. She just wanted her dead. _

_Finally she submerged forever...it was clear that she was already dead yet they were the closest of friends._

It was a sudden flash of images...was it a vision? Before I could ponder about it, my back splashed into the water.

I tried and tried to surface up but I just couldn't, "Help..." I drowned in the water.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~Change of POV~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Mai!"

I looked at the scene...Gene's death flashed into my mind. Gene...Mai...will she end up like- No! Shaking the thoughts away I immediately tried to catch up and dived as I saw her form submerge.

I quickly carried her petite form in the grassy field and checked her pulse; she's still alive. I sighed in relief, I won't let anyone die ever again.

I don't want to repeat the past. Never. Lakes...water...people who are close to me who are pre-

I was cut off from my thoughts as Mai coughed and coughed, sputtering water.

"You don't know how to swim?" I asked, smirking.

She looked down slightly embarrassed,"Yeah..."

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~End of Naru's POV~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Oh that narcissist! And I thought he was going to say "Are you okay?" but noooooo instead he asks, "You don't know how to swim?" gosh! He even has a smirk on his face!

"Let's go or do you want to catch a cold?" He asked, amused. Gah! Did I look like an idiot?

I banged my head on my palm. Thump. Thump. -

"Is that a nod? If it is then I can assure you that I already saw it and only needs to see in once unless you want to destroy those little brain cells of yours." He said, making my face flush in anger.

"Gosh Naru! Do you really have to annoy me that much?"

"As a matter of fact I am not annoying you, I'm just telling the truth." Again a smirk was plastered on his beautifu- Ewww I mean face only.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming..." I stood but as the breeze passed by I shivered. Cold. I was damp, I don't have extra clothes!

"Here." Naru said as he took of his jacket and put it on my shoulders. I blushed as we walked, I inhaled the scent of his jacket; tea.

"Are you enjoying smelling my jacket?" I sighed, such a narcissist. Well that's why I called him Naru, "No not at all, I was enjoying the smell of the fresh air."

Soon we reached the van already parked in front of us. I raised a brow completely confused.

"Why is the van here?" I asked, curious.

"Are so stupid to not even know why?" he sighed, "For your sake I shall explain. First, you are wet and second, you don't have clothes with you and third, you are going to go back to where you live with Lin and I." he explained.

"Ohhh..." I said while nodding for many times.

Lin drove and I directed some directions. I looked out the window humming a little, a hum that Gene taught me. The hum was from an English song that he liked.

Then it hit me. He will see Gene's home, Gene's and my pictures, Naru's picture - Courtesy of Gene, it was some sort of a reminder of his brother's smug look which is why we laugh when we look at the picture - Gene's files...Oh Kami!

"Is this it Taniyama-san?" we parked in front of a big looking house, it was like a mansion but I was worried that he might get hurt again...seeing those pictures of his twin.

"Ah! Y-yes!" I immediately said waving my hands in front of me frantically.I looked at Naru, his eyes narrowed. I gulped then said, "Shall we go then?"

I received a nod and the three of us went inside.

I unlocked the house with much difficulty seeing that I am very nervous right now but at least Naru and Lin didn't mind waiting...well Naru was saying some insults but I didn't mind it.

As we entered the house I switched on the lights, Lin and Naru were quite surprised seeing that the house was western style. A grand staircase in the middle with a black velvet carpet going down with it, an elegant looking chandelier brightly shined above them, a mahogany table was at the other side surrounded by comfy black sofas, the windows were covered with a dark colored curtain and there was plants. That wasn't what surprised both the most...beside the door was a table with pictures on it, I tried to cover it but it was useless since there were many pictures around the hall.

The only thing that registered on Lin's and Naru's thought was:

Gene.

I looked at Naru and frowned, his eyes were full of sadness, regret and sorrow.

"H-hey! I'll be back after I change 'kay? You may sit wherever you want. Make yourselves comfortable." I rushed upstairs, I don't want to see him that sad, I know this is my fault. My fault! My fault! Tears flowed freely from my eyes. I feel guilty, I should have let him leave that day. Just like my Mom...she left and never came back. They said the same line, "I'll be fine." but they weren't.

No! Stop thinking about that now! I thought, shaking my head, we have a case and I should hurry unless I want Naru to remember much more of his...d-dead twin.

I took a towel and dried my hair and body with it. Taking something to wear in the closet; some undergarments, A white tee with some flowers on it, a pink skirt with some ruffles on it and a pair of sneakers.

It took me some minutes and brushed my hair as quick as possible while yanking my hair when there were knots.

"I'm done! Let's go b-back!" I cursed as I stammered but then tried to put on a cheerful facade, I looked at the both of them; Naru's eyes were hidden beneath his raven black bangs.

"Let's go then, we have wasted enough time already." His voice was so cold. I feel the guilt eating my heart. I should have refused his offer to bring me here...I'm such an idiot.

We walked silently towards the van. Lin drove, and silence was all I could hear...not that silence can be heard.

watching the scenery that we passed by, I suddenly feel that It was harder to breathe. I clutched my chest, taking shallow breaths.

"What's wrong?" Asked Naru.

I looked at him, my face was unreadable but it it was quite obvious that I look pained.

"I...don't...know..." Then I collapsed.

* * *

**Oh how I love cliffies~! Not only that but I also love pain! Wahhahahahah! Anyways here's the next chapter! And I am so happy today! I got my school card and well...I PASSED! Yeah! No summer school and stuff! I am free~! FREE! Enjoy the chapter~! Read and Review readers!**

**-PauleenAnne  
**


	15. Chapter 10

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! Okay! I really do not own Ghost Hunt! Of course Fuyumi Ono owns it~!**

**Chapter 10 – Death**

_Previously:"I...don't...know..." Then I collapsed. _

_I opened my eyes just to see a girl _—_the girl I saw when I fell_ —_the one with black flowing hair…was it Mikoto? _

"_Nakane! Nakane! Let's go to the park!" Mikoto said while running towards the girl namely Nakane. "C'mon Nakane! I asked my boyfriend for you to come with us and he just said the more the merrier! We don't want to keep him waitin' do we? Let's go!" she was so full of energy and grinned so much._

"_Alright, alright! Let's go, it seems that you really want to go there now." Nakane said with a smile. _

_They soon arrived at the park about noon. It was a perfect day for hanging out, "So where's your boyfriend eh?" Nakane asked while crossing her arms, "I think he left already…some emergency or something happened?"_

"_Boo!" A guy appeared from their backs, surprising both of the girls especially Nakane._

"_You surprised us Keichi-kun!" the couple laughed with Nakane faking a chuckle._

"_This is Keichi-kun my boyfriend! Keichi-kun meet Nakane-chan, Nakane-chan meet Keichi-kun!" Mikoto introduced._

_They ate lunch together with Nakane faking every smile she gave to the couple, "Keichi…have you forgotten about me?" Nakane whispered to herself which wasn't noticed by the two who was currently laughing about something._

"_Hey you two, I'll be going now! Bye!" Keichi bid the two girls goodbye as he walked off in a distance. _

"_Let's walk around then?" Mikoto suggested which was very oblivious to what Nakane feels._

"_Alright…" Nakane replied as she nodded her head._

_The scene then changed into where a lake was nearby. The two best friends chatted along the way but then stopped as Nakane said, "Mikoto…Sayonara…" _

_Confused, Mikoto asked, "W-what are you saying Nakane? Are you leaving?" her voice was quivering._

"_No. I just don't want my best friend dating my boyfriend before…I loved him so much and I don't want others to be his girlfriend! Only me!" with that she pushed Mikoto into the lake… _

"_You deserve to die Mikoto!"_

I awoke with a gasp.

"It seems you are finally awake." A voice said in a cold manner.

I looked around; mostly there were white…white walls, curtains bed sheet and much more. One thing registered in my mind; hospital.

I touched my neck, when Lin was driving I could feel hands strangling me. I collapsed because of lack of air since I was constricted of air being strangled by…a ghost? Probably.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked ignoring his cold manner of talking.

"About 4 hours and I already said that we will be continuing the investigation tomorrow. What a danger magnet you are." Naru said while snapping his book shut.

"Like I want to be a danger magnet." I sarcastically said as I rolled my eyes.

"It seems that you are fine already…tomorrow morning you will be discharged." He said while walking out of the room.

"Yeah yeah." I sighed; this is somewhat boring…being alone in a hospital room, nothing to do, no TV, nothing to eat! Gosh, I'm starving here.

Thinking about my dream, I remembered that Mikoto died just because Nakane saw her boyfriend who was her boyfriend long ago and she doesn't want other girl to be his girlfriend and she only wants him to be her boyfriend…O-kay that was…a little confusing with all the pronouns and "girlfriend" and "boyfriend" words.

"I'm hungry…" I said to myself rubbing my tummy.

The door opened revealing Naru with a tray of…

Food!

He smirked, "It seems that my thought was right, you are hungry."

I looked at the delicious food— well I don't really care what it was —licking my dry lips then pouted, "Naru-chan~! Is that for me~?" I asked in a childish sing song voice.

"No."

I dropped the childish act and look down; devastated. I. Am. Hungry.

"Here." He set the tray down on my lap with an _eat-it-look_. I looked up, my eyes glistening with happiness, "Thank you Naru-chan!"

I was going to eat it but as I tried to lift my right hand, it hurt. I grimaced and asked, "What happened to my right hand?"

"Something must have gripped it too hard since you were having trouble on breathing. I noticed there was a hand print of an unknown source."

"Oh…"

I tried eating using my left hand but to no avail.

"I can't eat! I am right handed for Kami's sake!" I whined. Naru sighed and set his book on the table. He took the chopsticks from my hand, "Troublesome." He mumbled.

I looked at him curiously, what would he do know? I wondered oblivious of what he will do.

"Eat." He said while holding up the food. Shocked I opened my mouth and ate the food…I look like a child but at least I can eat right? I blushed as he smirked, looking at my face as I ate.

The process continued but stopped when Lin-san entered the room. My mouth was open while Naru was holding up the food. We paused in that position as Lin entered looking a bit surprised and if I'm not mistaken, he is trying not to laugh at us.

"A-ah I'll be back if you two are done." he then quickly left, leaving the both of us alone.

That was uncommon for Lin-san to stammer…Ahhh! The world must have gone crazy! Naru feeding me, Lin-san stammering, Weird dreams which are facts, and I have a job which is very dangerous and uncommon.

…

After a while which was already evening, the door burst open revealing a very angry yet tear-stricken face of Yuna.

"What happened Yuna?" I asked worried that something might have happened.

"You! All of you! You didn't do your job at all! You failed!" she pointed an accusing finger at me. "To think that the so called "SPR" are experts and do their job properly and successfully! But I was wrong –" she was cut off by Naru who just came out from the bathroom.

"May I ask why you are here Ms. Taka." His tone was as icy as ever and he glared at Yuna.

Yuna glared back using the same icy tone, "My _only _friend, Micchi, died yesterday. She was strangled by an unseen force. She _died _because you didn't protect her instead your little damsel in distress is the one you protected."

Damsel in distress? If Naru hadn't save me I would be dead right now, does she want me to die? She doesn't care about others than herself and her _friend. _ I really am sorry for her loss but we didn't know at all!

"Even if you are our client Ms. Taka, you have no right to say such things to my employee and as a matter of fact, you didn't even tell us about your friend being in danger and if it is not said to us, it is not our priority to protect someone because we do what was said to us." Naru crossed his arms leaning beside the white washed wall.

"Ugh! I just wish you would die Mai!" with that said she left, closing the door with a loud bang.

I was shocked, someone wanted me to die…but it's not like it's going to come true…Oh wait! I have a dream! Maybe this could help us finish this case!

"Naru?" I asked, a little bit scared since he still got those icy blue eyes of his…scary…

"What." He snapped but then soften his voice a little, his usual voice when he talks to me, "What?"

"Ah! Eto…I had a dream while unconscious…I thought this would help with the case." I said while playing with my brown locks.

"If that's the case then tell me and when you dream about something that is somewhat relevant in our case and more cases to come tell me."

"Ah Hai boss!" and with that I explained everything to him.

"So if Ms. Taka's friend died…there might be a possibility that you will also be targeted by the ghost until you die." He was deep in thought and as for me…I was looking at him and said, "So who's the ghost? Mikoto-san or Nakane-san?"

"Obviously it's Nakane but since you have that little brain of yours…I don't think that you could even guess."

That jerk! Little brain of mine! Gosh like he has such a big brain…well he is intelligent. I sighed in defeat but it's not like he should say something like that to my face! Such a narcissist.

"Go to sleep and tomorrow you'll be discharged." He said opening the door; he was going to leave me alone…

"Please stay…I don't want to be alone." I pleaded, I don't want to be alone…

He smirked, "Baka, I'm not going to leave you…I was just going to go outside and ask the doctor to discharge you tomorrow. And as a matter of fact, if I leave you then you'll be dead."

"Ughh annoying narcissistic boss…" I mumbled before going I fell asleep.

* * *

**Gomenasai readers! It's been long since I updated (even though it's only days) I was kinda busy and got a little addicted on laying an online game O.o Anyway here's the next chapter!read and Review!  
**

**-PauleenAnne  
**


	16. Chapter 11

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! Okay! I really do not own Ghost Hunt! Of course Fuyumi Ono owns it~!**

**Chapter 11 – Thank You  
**

_Previously: "Ughh annoying narcissistic boss…" I mumbled before going I fell asleep. _**  
**

I've been already discharged this morning and went back to the park along with the others. We discussed some things first though…

"So if one is targeted, the ghost will try and kill the person until she or he dies?" asked Bou-san.

"It seems so. Because the friend of Ms. Taka was first pushed but she survived, then she was strangled to death after that." Explained Naru.

"Yeah…Mai-san was also strangled right?" said John.

Bou-san then said, "So Mai-chan here is in danger correct?"

"I believe so. John, prepare for an exorcism anytime of the day." Naru ordered and John nodded in reply.

"So what are we going to do now boss?" Ayako asked, crossing her arms.

"Wait."

…

We all waited for the ghost to attack…it's been freaking hours already! Then I heard voices…

_Sometimes we wonder if our cries will ever be heard by someone._

_Sometimes we wonder if we will be forgiven for mistakes.  
We know that someday we will be able to live in a happy life,  
but it seems that that 'someday' just isn't coming today._

_What is the point of being able to look up at that bright, warm sun_  
_if we have to look forward to suffering over again?_  
_Those days that we spend together were all happy but were pointless_  
_because tomorrow those days just had to end._

_Why isn't anyone listening or answering all of our prayers?_  
_Why isn't anyone doing something to help us escape?_  
_I want to be able to look forward to tomorrow's bright, blue sky_  
_so why isn't that 'someday' arriving? Is it on its way?_

_Someone; anyone, can you hear our pleas?_

_Please save us…_

It was so sad…were those Nakane and Mikoto? I almost cried yet I chose not to. So they really don't want to kill? But why do they kill even though they don't want to? I don't understand…but their pleas. They're suffering; they want to move on…if only I could help.

_Please save us…_

Their words echoes in my head over and over again…save us. I looked at the others…it seems they didn't hear it at all! Damn…I have no power to help them. And if I would tell Naru, he would just exorcise them! I won't let that happen! They just want to move on…move on. Do you want to move on Gene…? I really wanted to cry…what if he really is sacrificing his afterlife for…me and his brother? Am I that selfish for not even asking of what he feels? Am I…? Am I…?

Tears threatened to fall out making my eyes stung and my vision become a blur. I won't…cry, not in front of everybody…no, I wouldn't. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that these tears won't come out. I'm a selfish, annoying, troublesome, worthless, dumb, unworthy, disrespectful, short-tempered, and sensitive idiot. I'm an idiot! Idiot! I shouldn't be here in the first place, I should have met Gene at all, I am unworthy to have a friend. Yuna was right…I wish I would die soon…if possible, now.

A rebellious one fell from my eye which I quickly wiped. I don't want to live anymore! Tears were all I could give, and sorrow and self-loathing were all I could feel. The sun was shining brightly yet we didn't share the same feeling. The sun was happy along with my co-workers. I was nothing but a mere shadow of Mai Taniyama. The real Mai died along with mom…the one Gene took care of was just a half and now what's left is just a mere shadow of Mai.

_What is the point of being able to look up at that bright, warm sun  
if we have to look forward to suffering over again?  
_

It was quite right…no point on looking at the warm sun if you only suffer again and again. Pain throbbed in my heart. I am unworthy of their protection….their kindness. Why must I suffer all these pain? I…I just wish to live a normal and solitary life. No friends and work only, nothing! I just wish for a simple thing yet why must fate make it complicated? Why did I meet these guys…?

"Mai! Snap out of it!" I opened my eyes immediately and tears began to flow out freely. I looked at their worried faces. I am unworthy of their worries!

"What happened to you dear?" asked Ayako. She shooed the others away since she saw that I don't want many people around me for now.

"Nothing Aya-chan!" I faked a smile and plastered a cheerful façade along with a cheerful voice. It was well faked and Ayako just asked, "Okay…but why did you cry?"

"I was thinking that's all! Sorry if I made all of you worried!" I said giving her a reassuring smile.

And so we waited again. I think I must tell them what I heard…

_Why won't anyone listen to us…? Save us…?_

Those voices again. I must tell them…it's quite heart-wrenching hearing their pleas…I have to tell them.

I walked towards Naru and said, "Naru, I heard them."

He raised a brow and asked, "Them?"

"Mikoto and Nakane."

He then snapped his book shut and asked, "What did they say?"

"They said:

_Sometimes we wonder if our cries will ever be heard by someone._

_Sometimes we wonder if we will be forgiven for mistakes.  
We know that someday we will be able to live in a happy life,  
but it seems that that 'someday' just isn't coming today._

_What is the point of being able to look up at that bright, warm sun_  
_if we have to look forward to suffering over again?_  
_Those days that we spend together were all happy but were pointless_  
_because tomorrow those days just had to end._

_Why isn't anyone listening or answering all of our prayers?_  
_Why isn't anyone doing something to help us escape?_  
_I want to be able to look forward to tomorrow's bright, blue sky_  
_so why isn't that 'someday' arriving? Is it on its way?_

_Someone; anyone, can you hear our pleas?_

_Please save us…_

_Why won't anyone listen to us…? Save us…?_

That's it." I said, saying every word.

"Is that all?" he said after taking notes of it. I nodded my head and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular." I said in a boring manner.

"No you aren't going anywhere." He ordered.

"Ah and why is that?" I asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Because I order you to not leave. I am your boss, your superior so you do what I say." He said. His voice was cold and dangerous.

"What if I quit?" I asked calmly looking up at the bright sun while my eyes were hidden by my bangs.

"You cannot quit that easily!" he raised his voice yet I stayed in the same position, "Do you not want for Gene to rest?" I was a little shocked yet I kept it to myself…I really am selfish.

"Fine…but try not to hurt Nakane and Mikoto…please." I said and added a 'please', I don't want to hurt any suffering souls…they just want to be saved.

"Alright…but if needed then I shall do what needs to be done." He said and walked away from me.

"Wait!"

He turned and looked at me with a questioning look.

"What drives a spirit to kill?" I asked.

"Mostly it's because of revenge and hatred. Some stay here because of an unfinished business. Some are earth-bound spirits, when they stay here for too long that will drive them to kill. It's like they haven't had any control anymore and becomes a crazy spirit who's hungry of blood and wants to kill even if they are good spirits before."

"Ah…thank you for the information." I thanked him and chose the farthest bench in the park and of course, it was the darkest spot too.

I looked down at my feet. I feel so lonely but I know it was right. I am supposed to be lonely. I shook my head and set aside the thoughts. I have no time to think about those things. I just have to try not being too selfish.

…Change POV…

I looked at the black book in my trembling hands…I suddenly felt pain when I mentioned Gene's name to her, especially when I asked that question. I know that she cares for Gene like I do; I relived his death for Kami's sake! I went all the pain he went through that night.

I, for once, was at loss, devastated, and cried that very day. I…Why? Why do I feel that I need to protect Mai? I feel…something when I'm with her, **(A/N: O.o gosh is it obvious or do you really don't know that word? You're a genius Naru! A genius! You know all of the words in the dictionary!) **it's just something…

I-I want to protect her? **(A/N: Not that you stupid genius!) **I left the thoughts aside for now. I don't want to think of anything in this moment except for the case. Work, I need to work. Need to work on the case.

I skimmed through my black notebook trying to focus on it. But then my thoughts flew away…Am I that cold, strict, good looking, genius, powerful, and tea-addicted for my own good? Or am I such a narcissist? I mentally laughed at myself. I, after all, owned a nickname which was short for narcissist.

I couldn't help but smile at the days I spent here in Japan. I leaned back at the bench and sighed. But I can't stay here much longer, I have…things to finish here and then go back to England. After some cases…I'll ask Mai about Gene. Maybe she knows where the place is, who the woman is, and where his body is…

"Agh!"

One word registered in my mind:

Mai.

I rushed towards her form that was currently being strangled and her hands were on her sides which were being gripped by unseen hands.

"Lin!" I yelled. I couldn't do something without collapsing.

Lin whistled and two white lights appeared and slashed the two spirits who screamed.

"Don't hurt them!" Mai shouted, rubbing her neck gently.

Lin stopped his shikis immediately.

"They," she panted," They just want to be saved!" she said in a raised voice.

"Then tell me Mai. Tell me what we should do." I said, resisting the urge to raise my voice as well.

"Help them…" was her simple answer. Her voice was soft and gentle as she said those words.

I couldn't believe this but I did what I had to. I talked, pretending to be soft and kind but it was well pretended of course.

"Nakane-san, Mikoto-san, we are here to help you, you know? You want to be saved right? We'll save you and you two should move on. Move on from this world and go to another world where you two can live a happy life. You're safe there, no more killings, and no more hatred. There's always tomorrow; a tomorrow that you'll be able to look forward. A happy life is what you want right? Like the old days…I know that it's not exactly the same as the old days but it's a little bit the same. Where there's a tomorrow that you'll look forward to, and a yesterday that you'll never forget."

A bright light glowed and we saw their forms. They were happy; their hands were intertwined with each other. They both have smiles in their faces and they began to fade. But before they were completely gone, they said…

"_Thank you everyone…thank you for hearing ours pleas and thank you for saving us…Thank you…"_

"Thank you Naru." Mai said with an angelic smile in her face. The wind was tousling her short hair and my raven colored ones. I looked back at her and said, "Thank you to you too Mai." I rarely say those words but it just came out.

Did I change these passing days? Why do I feel something like protecting Mai from danger…or was it something entirely different, something right in front of me, that I could not see no matter how hard I squinted or scrunched my eyes?

I let a small smile slip from my hard façade and enjoyed the little moment. The sky was already painted in orange and had some streaks of pink and yellow. It was already sunset.

Nobody knew I really loved the sunset.

* * *

**O.o sorry for the long wait! I got a fever but it's a good thing it healed so fast! Uhmm well I still have coughs and a runny nose T^T Read and Review... I somehow feel that I don't quite deserve such reviews I...umm well...not quite good at all O.o But I am glad! I am glad that all of you read this fic and reviewed such comments that encourage me! Thank you very much! Arigato gozaimasu! **

**-PauleenAnne  
**


	17. Chapter 12

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! To make it simple...I don't own GH  
**

**Chapter 12 – A lake  
**

_Previously: Nobody knew I really loved the sunset._

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, how my I help you?" I greeted the new client with a smile.

"Nice to meet you dear, I am Ukita Naoki." The client introduced herself with a polite bow.

I ushered her to the sofa and said, "I'm Taniyama Mai! Nice to meet you too Ukita-san. I'll go get my boss but before that, would you like some tea?" I said politely. I've gotten used to this kind of style, greeting the client, go let the client sit and ask if the client would like some tea.

"Ah yes, that would be much appreciated Taniyama-san." She said. Ukita-san was in her mid thirties and has two gentle green eyes with a brown hair tied up in a neat bun. It seems that she doesn't have a problem at all. She wore a pale green dress that seemed to fit her perfectly.

I excused myself and knocked at Naru's door saying, "There's a client Naru." I heard a push of the chair and gathering of some other things inside and left going to Lin-san door. I knocked again and said the same thing and received an, "Alright."

I then proceeded into the small kitchenette and prepared four cups of tea. After that I went back to where the client was sitting and gave them their tea.

"Thank you Taniyama-san." She smiled sweetly at me. Why do I feel that there's something behind this smile of hers? Oh never mind, that wouldn't be the case, after all she looked so kind and gentle.

"State your case." Naru said after he sat down along with Lin who brought his trusty laptop.

She took a sip of her tea and began, "Well…I own an inn. It was sudden you see…about last week many people checked in and that was when weird things happened." She said, but I was sure that she was a little nervous. Scratch that, she was very nervous, maybe from fear? Uhhh never mind that.

"Please elaborate." Naru said, as always. Some clients are needed to be said to elaborate.

"Ah yes of course, the lights flickering off and on, banging on the doors, and things flying at people. Not only that, some get locked in the bathroom with the faucet unable to stop and in the process the room would be flooded along with the person. Fortunately, we were able to save each of them. There were things thrown as I have said right? Some were knives which bruised some people and some were chairs and much more. Please, take the case." Ukita-san doesn't seem terrified at all; she isn't even so desperate on Naru taking the case. Now this was weird.

Naru looked a little bit suspicious that this might be a prank but chose to keep silent. Seconds passed by taking small sips from the tea I made. Finally, Naru agreed and said, "I will require three rooms prepared by tomorrow. We will arrive by noon; leave your inn's address with my assistant."

"Thank you Shibuya-san."

With that she gave me her address and left with a polite bow, thanking us for taking the case.

I was going to call Bou-san but Naru immediately said, "Don't bother to call them. I don't think we'll need them for now. You may leave after you're done with the filing and pack your things for tomorrow. Be here at 7:30am don't be late."

"Okie dokie~!"

"Oh and Mai," he said, holding the door knob of the door that led to his _lair._

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what he would want to ask me.

"Tea." I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchenette and made some tea…again. He just drank tea! He's so addicted to tea I must say. A tea addicted, narcissistic jerk, yet he's a genius and my savior when I'm in trouble.

I thought about when we first met. It was just because of a camera and I now know that he was just messing with me because he has insurance. I sighed and made my way to his door leading to a dark office that held so many secrets.

I wonder if he sleeps there since he doesn't get out there for…hours. I mean does he have to go to the bathroom or does he have a bathroom there? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts about him and knocked three times and got a 'Come in'

I entered his so called office and gave him his tea. I looked around for a bit; it was dark, the curtains were covering the light from the one and only window, a lamp in his desk yet it wasn't on, a sofa which I assumed where he sleeps, and a bookshelf that had so many books in English.

"Are you done observing my office?" said a certain black haired boy with a knowing smirk in his face.

"Ah yes. I am done observing your dark and boring office after all there's not much to look at." I tried not be annoyed and left closing the door with a loud bang.

Annoying narcissist! I sighed and thought about the case. The client was a little suspicious and I don't believe her at all. And I thought about the place…she said that there was a nearby lake. Now why did she mention that? Unless…No it couldn't be. Once I have a nice look at it then I'll know. What could Ukita-san be scheming?

…

We were off already. I watched the scenery that we passed by with a bored look. Almost there, I thought as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

Trees, trees, trees. It was all I could see. Green, green, green. The color of the leaves moving back and forth repeatedly. Then a lake came into view. My eyes widened, not only mine but Naru's too seeing as we saw this lake in a…certain way.

"Lin, stop." Naru ordered and looked at me.

I gave him a knowing look and we got out of the van. We looked at the lake and thought of the same thing.

Gene's body was thrown here in this very lake.

"What are we going to do now Naru?" I asked, still looking at the peaceful lake where Gene's body lies.

Lin was completely oblivious of what was happening and asked, "What's happening here? Naru?"

Naru didn't look back, the wind tousling his raven hair, and said, "We've finally found it."

"You mean…" Lin said, leaving his sentence unfinished.

I looked at Lin with a sad smile, "Yes…we've found it."

Lin was shocked, his face clearly showing it, "You knew?" I nodded in response.

As I explained everything to Lin, Naru was already on the phone calling the divers. I was sad and glad at the same time. I was sad that after this Naru's going to leave and I was glad that we have finally found the lake where Gene's body was thrown. He'll finally move on to a better place.

I choked back a sob and said, "Hey Naru…I'll…I'll go to the van now and wait there 'k-kay?"

I left the two who didn't seem to notice me leaving their side. I could only look back to the days I finally met someone who changed me and didn't look at me with pity or sympathy. When I was younger, people would go mumble things like 'Poor girl' 'I'm really sorry for her' 'She lost her parents at such a young age' and much more when they see me.

I didn't accept their offerings to me; money, old clothes, food and much more. I just couldn't stand pity. And it's a good thing that neither Lin nor Naru gave looks of sympathy to me or I'd be damned. For now I don't think I would receive such looks since its _Gene's _mansion I'm living in.

I rested my head in the window, watching the lake with lonely eyes. I clutched the hem of my skirt with my trembling hands. Soon they'll leave. Soon I'll have my normal life again.

Too Soon.

…

We've finally found the lake. I was happy and angry at the same time. Yes, I was glad that I'll be able to put Gene into rest. And I was angry at myself…because I let him die.

The divers were already coming.

"Lin, let's go." I said and looked around for any sign of my assistant, "Where's Mai?" I asked.

"She's already at the van." Lin said while heading towards the van. Since when did she go?

I then followed and got in. The inn Ukita-san was saying was already into view after a while. There were many people leaving already carrying their belongings, looking terrified.

As the van was parked, Lin, Mai, and I walked out and were greeted by Ukita-san with a smiling face.

"Ah, glad you made it Shibuya-san. Here, come inside and I'll show you to the rooms you've requested." She said, stepping aside and letting us in.

Nothing seemed wrong as we stepped inside the inn. But think before you act.

"Here is the big room you requested and the other two are there." Ukita-san said, pointing to her left.

"Thank you Ukita-san we'll take it from here." I said.

When she was out of sight, the three of us settled in the middle where there were couches located.

"Are you two wondering why I have taken this case?" I asked, looking at Mai specifically.

"Yes, explain Naru." Said Lin, he was slightly annoyed I must say.

I looked at Mai and she then looked back at me and said, "Actually…I'm not wondering at all."

I looked at her, really? I thought as I narrowed my gaze on her. "Why is that Mai? It is uncommon for you to not wonder about things like this." I asked seemingly curious.

She looked straight at me with a…look, a sad one? "It's because our client is quite suspicious and I assumed that you would like to see that lake since there was a spark of interest in your eyes." Mai said dryly.

Mai sighed and leaned back in the couch as I began talking…

"All I'm after is to see the lake Ukita-san mentioned. I have no interest in this case at all…and I believe that the occurrences that happened here are all a lie. So I would like this case to be solved as soon as the divers find Gene's body. So we'll just have to prove that we have no business here and according to Lin's research, there were no suspicious happenings here or even deaths. But as we researched about Ukita-san, we found out that she's a psychic and she knows how to control it. I assume that this is all her doings."

Lin and Mai nodded, understanding why we took this case.

I began skimming through my notes and Lin opened his laptop and was doing who-knows-what. I never did know what he does in his laptop and I might not know it either.

I looked at Mai beside the window. She looked far away with longing sad eyes. What's the matter with her? Is she not happy that we found Gene's body? Or is she sad to find Gene's…corpse instead? Blinking, I skimmed again through my notes.

Was it fate that this all happened? Was it really fate?

…

I sighed…Nothing's happening at all.

_Clank…clank_

_Cling…ting…Fwump_

_Bum…Thwap…clank_

"_...Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"_

The lights turned off suddenly as the evil laugh ended and a knife flew at me and I didn't have time to duck or dodge in any way.

* * *

**...Whahahahahhahahahahhahahaha! Ohhh hi readers! Sorry for such a late update. The story is almost at its end...But do not worry since I will have a new story! Read and Review!**

**-PauleenAnne**


	18. Chapter 13

**Because of him**

**Disclaimer! So to speak...I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Chapter 13 - The End**

_Previously: The lights turned off suddenly as the evil laugh ended and a knife flew at me and I didn't have time to duck or dodge in any way._**  
**

_Drip…Drip_

_Thump…Clank...Drip_

The lights went on again by the time I opened my eyes. I…Wasn't hurt…? I looked around frantically and finally looked down just to see something I didn't want to. My eyes widened and began to water.

"Naru! Why did you do that!Why…Why…?" I scolded him, clutching his shirt tightly. Tears began to flow down; leaving spots of salty water on the black shirt Naru was wearing.

"Scolding me…won't…do…anything good…Mai." He said as a trail of blood was leaving his mouth.

I didn't mind him and began to call for Lin frantically, "Lin! Lin! Naru's injured!"

I searched for Lin while kneeling down to Naru's injured form. Turning my head to left, then right and then I finally saw Lin. Yet to my dismay, he was unconscious.

"Ughh!" I cursed and took out my phone, calling the hospital. "H-hello? Please hurry! Here in an inn whose owner is Ukita-san! Please hurry! I-I…I don't know what to do…anymore…j-just hurry…" I hung my head low and cried. I don't want to lose anyone anymore. It should've been me who's injured not Naru. Lin too is unconscious leaving me alone to deal with the things I don't know. I sobbed and clenched my fists tightly. For crying out loud! Why do these things happen to me? Am I that helpless? Am I that unlucky? That the whole world wants me to be alone by letting the ones I care for die! Am I that…of a burden…?

"A damsel in distress…" I whispered shakily.

"_Quite right there deary…"_ someone whispered in my ear making me shiver and have Goosebumps.

I didn't want to look at the one who whispered and said, "Wh-who are y-you?"

"_I don't know deary…maybe the demon itself? Hahahahah!"_ each and every word 'she' said sent shivers to my spine. I gathered up strength and slowly turned…

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" My scream echoed throughout the whole inn.

"_Now, now…don't shout deary, I'm not deaf." _I came face to face with Ukita-san yet she was different; so evil looking. She had such a grim smile and she had blood all over her. She wasn't the gentle and smiling Ukita-san that came for our help. Why do I get in these situations always? Uhhhh…

"Why…why are you doing this?" I asked, not facing her. I was scared but I have to be strong…for Gene…for Naru…for everyone that I care for.

"_Oh? It's simple, really. Now listen intently deary and I'll explain everything. It all started when I was young, my friends were all psychics and that was the problem." _She paused and I took the opportunity to ask.

"Why would that be a problem, I mean, you're a psychic too." She smiled grimly.

"_Yes, I am a psychic and yet they were much more powerful and had all the attention of the media. I was left out and they had all the fame and stuff and of course, I had none. They became famous and not once visited me nor acknowledge my presence, they didn't even know me anymore. And so I began to hate all psychics and I want to be the only psychic in the world then they'll acknowledge me and praise me. And then I began to do research about the psychics and started here."_

"_Eugene Davis…"_she smirked at me and then continued, _"I asked him to help me with the strange things here in my inn. Oh how wrong he was to go here." _I looked at her, eyes wide. She killed Gene! I – I want to kill this woman! How dare she!

"_Anyways…As he was walking in the street, I pretended to be drunk and run over him, over and over again. Oh how I love the cracks I heard. Then I threw him at the lake nearby. I planned everything, I always think before doing something. And so I knew Oliver would see his death and come here but look! I have two psychics with me! Oh how lucky I am!" _she giggled happily and she then smiled at me.

"_Oliver is not dead yet he will be dead soon from blood loss. You omiyouji friend will die to 'cause I'm going to crush him under the tables and chairs. You…hmm what should I do to you deary? I want something fun! Hmmm torture would be nice, right deary?" _she asked innocently.

I slowly backed, scared. This woman is a psycho! Wh-what am I going to do!

"_Now don't be scared deary, I'm not going to bite you…" _I had no other choice so I ran as fast as I could to Naru's side. Lin will be okay for now. I grabbed onto his shoulder shaking him, "Wake up! Wake up!" And he did.

"Wha–"

"Shut up and let's go!" We ran going downstairs, well, actually I half dragged him. But it doesn't matter! All that matter is that we can escape the 'inn of the evil psycho psychic'.

We reached the outside of the inn and surprisingly, the 'psycho psychic' didn't follow us…Strange…

We were about to cross the road and we heard an engine starting and it was already twilight. Lights came out and blinding us.

"Oh my –"I pushed Naru to the side and I was hit.

"…_Hahahaha! Nice choice deary!" _Ukita-san got out from the car and looked down at my bleeding form. I couldn't stand her ugly face and spat at her with blood.

She got angry and stomped on my stomach, hard, _"You despicable girl! How dare you do that to me!"_

"Mai!" Naru shouted my name holding his injured arm. I mouthed 'run' to him but he just came nearer, _"Oh? You want to join us dear Oliver?"_

I gathered up strength and kicked Ukita, there's no use on using an honorific for her. She will never be honored.

"_This girl really irritates me! You want to die so soon? Fine! I'll kill you as painful as I could!" _She stomped on my stomach again and this time, is really, really hard that I sputtered blood.

"Stop…Naru…" I weakly said as he gathered his ki ready to kill Ukita.

"I won't! Don't you dare die on me!" and with that said, he directed his ki at Ukita and _almost_ killed her.

"Kyaaaa!"

she screamed. It was painful and I know it because Naru is a powerful PK user. She lunged forward at Naru with her fist glowing in a gold color. _"Die Oliver!"_

_Ba-dump…Ba-dump_

_Thump…_

_Pant…pant…pant_

The two of us came down and Ukita died since Naru shot another 'something' to her before he collapsed and I landed with him in the ground.

"Please…don't die…Naru…"

The pain I disregarded a moment ago rushed in like fire and caused me to collapsed, barely breathing…just like Naru.

…

I opened my eyes just to see white. "Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You are in the hospital, Naru and this is the 7th day! Naru! Did you just plan on dying! What would I say to the professor and you mom! That they lost their son in Japan too? That–"I cut him off from his scolding, "I…don't need your rambling…Lin. How's Mai…?"

Lin sighed and said, "She's not awake yet."

"Bring me to her room." I ordered yet Lin only shook his head in response.

"Now." I said in a more firm tone and finally Lin agreed, "Just wait. I'll get you a wheelchair."

I nodded and was left to my thoughts. Is it my fault that Mai is this injured? Probably. I shouldn't have taken that case; I should have known that it was all a fake. Did I just drag her into this mess…? Fate is cruel. Fate shouldn't have let us met each other and then she would be living a normal and a somewhat…lonely life. She should just forget about me after this. I am, after all, going to leave and go to England. But she also has a right to see Gene's burial…it's not like I'm going to drag her to England but if I don't then my parents won't be able to attend Gene's burial. Such choices I have…

Then maybe…I just don't have to bring her to Gene's burial…she's understanding right? I hope. She's a kind person…she'll understand. She has to, for the sake of my parents…

…

I looked at her pale and bruised form. Lin left after bringing me here; it was such a horrible sight. My stomach had a tight knot forming as I grasped her hand. She was incredibly pale and had bandages all over her. If she hadn't pushed me…then she wouldn't be hurt since I will protect her. If I had noticed it earlier than her then she wouldn't be in this damned hospital. She shouldn't have intimidated Ukita-san and she wouldn't be more hurt.

And I should have rushed to her and killed Ukita-san then wouldn't have happened.

"Mai…how can you do this to me…?" I cupped her hand into mine. My vision began to blur and so I let my façade, just for now, go away.

I began to talk to her, "Do you know how important you are…to me?"

Then she would say…_"Wh-what! Are you serious or do you have a fever?"_

"No, I don't have a fever Mai. It's…the truth. You know…it hurts me when I look at you, injured and scared. It makes me scared too; it makes me worry about you."

"_I-I think you have a...a fever Naru!"_ she would stutter.

"I really don't have a fever Mai. Do you not understand that I am somewhat confessing that I'm…in-love with you…?" I confessed to a sleeping, injured girl.

"Naru…I love you too, you silly narcissist!" I looked at her wide eyed. She heard it all? She's been awake the whole time? I've been tricked!

"Now, now don't cry! It's not your fault!" she said as she wiped my tears, smiling softly.

"I am not crying." I said stubbornly. I was…embarrassed.

She chuckled and said, "You're leaving right? The divers already found Gene."

I sighed and nodded, "Yes…we'll meet again soon. Don't you dare find another boyfriend."

She laughed, "Now I wouldn't replace you Naru-chan~! I would never ever replace you…we'll meet again soon…" I smiled and she blushed.

Then we both whispered, "Soon huh?"

…A year after…

"Morning Naru-chan!"

"You're late Mai." I said with a smile as I leaned at the door with crossed arms.

"Aww are you sick Naru?" she said dropping her bag at the couch and came near me, checking if I had a fever.

"Do I seem ill to you?" I said teasingly.

"Actually…" I raised a brow in confusion; I never thought she would have a different answer.

"You are Love sick Naru!"

* * *

_Because of him we met each other._

_Because of him we changed._

_Because of him we came to love each other._

_It's all because of Gene..._

* * *

**Tada! It's already finished! I just hope everyone loved my story and Thank you for the reviews...alerts...faves and thank you for reading! For the reviewers...thank you very much! Your reviews encourage me to finish this fic. ****Thank you~! I do have another fic which is going to be called "My life with Music" yep yep! it's all about Love and Music! Again, Thank you very much!**

**-PauleenAnne**_  
_


	19. Importat Must read! AN

**Hey! I'm back~! Hmmm I'm thinking about putting a sequel...Do you like one? Review your vote please! **

**Oh and thank you very much for the reviews~! Don't forget to mention the readers~!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san~!  
**

**Choices are:**

**A) Put a sequel**

**B) Don't bother putting a sequel  
**

**C) I don't mind either**

**Just review the letter of your answer!**

**-PauleenAnne  
**


End file.
